Dix petits soldats
by SovietKitty
Summary: A l'académie pour filles d'Ooarai, un nouvel internat a été construit. Dix élèves y sont invitées. Cependant, une série de meurtres s'y produit après qu'elles y aient été enfermées, suivant un poème parlant de dix petits soldats mourrant de plusieurs manières. Qui est la mystérieuse Orihime Okiku Arai ? Inspiré de Dix Petits Nègres, par Agatha Christie. UP : Chapitre bonus ajouté.
1. Introduction

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : **

**Je réécris un à un tous mes chapitres en ajoutant plus de détails et quelques lignes au passage. Je corrige également mes incohérences, OOC et autres petits trucs à deux balles auxquels j'ai omis de faire attention.**  
**Pour que l'histoire commence, rendez-vous au chapitre 1.**

* * *

_A l'académie pour filles d'Ooarai, une invitation a été envoyée à dix élèves.  
Elles se retrouvent prisonnières du nouvel internat le soir où elles y entrent. Et pendant ce temps, de mystérieux événements entraînant la mort des jeunes filles se déroulent, et des statues de petits soldats disparaissent…  
Qui, de Miho, Hana, Saori, Mako, Yukari, Erwin, Anzu, Momo, Midoriko et Yuzu est à l'origine de ces étranges décès ?  
Et qui est la mystérieuse Orihime O. Arai ?  
_

* * *

_**Dix petits soldats s'en allèrent dîner.  
Une huître l'un d'eux a tué  
N'en resta plus que neuf.**_

_**Neuf petits soldats se couchèrent tard dans la nuit  
L'un deux à jamais s'endormit  
N'en resta plus que huit.**_

_**Huit petits soldats faisaient une bataille d'oreillers,  
L'un d'eux finit étouffé  
N'en resta plus que sept.**_

_**Sept petits soldats dans la rue se promenaient,  
Par une voiture ils furent percutés  
N'en resta plus que six.**_

_**Six petits soldats allèrent se laver,  
L'un d'eux fut noyé  
N'en resta plus que cinq.**_

_**Cinq petits soldats aimaient le feu,  
Brûlure fatale toucha l'un d'eux,  
N'en resta plus que quatre.**_

_**Quatre petits soldats coupaient du poisson,  
Le poignet de l'un d'eux fut réduit en tronçons,  
N'en resta plus que trois.**_

_**Trois petits soldats se baladèrent par temps froid,  
L'un deux y resta  
N'en resta plus que deux.**_

_**Deux petits soldats tentèrent de s'évader,  
L'un d'eux finit par tomber,  
N'en resta plus qu'un.**_

_**Un petit soldat se retrouva tout esseulé.  
Dans sa tête une balle fut tirée,  
N'en resta plus… aucun.  
**_


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1  
« Dix petits soldats s'en allèrent dîner, une huître l'un d'eux a tué, n'en resta plus que neuf. »**

Miho Nishizumi se tenait devant le nouvel internat de l'académie pour filles d'Ooarai.

Ce dernier venait d'être ouvert et elle avait reçu une invitation de la part d'une certaine Orihime Okiku Arai. Cependant, elle ne savait pas qui c'était réellement. Mais elle avait tout de même décidé de venir.  
Ses amies Hana Isuzu, Saori Takebe, Yukari Akiyama et Mako Reizei étaient en sa compagnie. Elles aussi avaient été invitées à essayer le nouvel internat pour une durée d'une semaine. Elles étaient impatientes de voir le résultat, même sans connaître l'expéditeur des lettres.  
Mais bientôt, Miho remarqua qu'elle n'était pas seule. Riko Matsumoto, dite Erwin, s'avançait dans leur direction, un papier à la main, visiblement une autre lettre.  
- Vous aussi, vous avez été invitées ? demanda la blonde à la casquette.  
- Oui, et on attend depuis un petit quart d'heure, répondit Saori. Je me demande si ça pourra me rendre plus populaire.  
- Rêve pas, souffla Yukari. Je ne pense pas qu'ils vont passer ça aux infos. Je suis certaine que ça sera surtout amusant ! On fera la fête à deux heures du matin jusqu'à tomber comme des mouches !  
- T'es optimiste toi, s'esclaffa Miho.  
- Apparemment, à part moi, il y a Sodoko, Anzu, Momo et Yuzu qui sont invitées aussi, continua Erwin. Mais les autres équipes n'ont pas été invitées, probablement à cause de leur niveau d'art du tank, on m'a dit que j'étais dixième dans... le top 10.  
- Les voilà qui arrivent, dit Mako.

Midoriko Sono, dite Sodoko, parvenait à elles par la droite. Avec elle, le Conseil des étudiants d'Ooarai : Anzu Kadotani, Momo Kawashima, et Yuzu Koyama. Toutes avaient leurs invitations dans la main.  
- Ah, vous êtes là ! On nous a remis les clés, on va ouvrir les portes, chacune sa chambre ! annonça Momo.  
- Vous êtes sûres qu'on sera bien ici ? questionna Hana.  
- Mais oui, t'inquiète pas, on va s'amuser, intervint joyeusement Yukari.  
- Elle a raison, on va s'éclater, fit Anzu. Peut être qu'on ne conduira pas nos chars, mais au moins, nous nous amuserons.

Le petit groupe de filles rentra dans l'internat. En bas, il y avait le réfectoire et une infirmerie, qui était fermée à double tour. En haut, les chambres, avec leur propre salle de bain et toilettes, comme dans l'autre bâtiment.  
Miho s'installa dans une chambre vers le début du couloir, adjacente à celle de Saori. A côté, plus près de la cage d'escalier, il y avait Hana et Yukari, qui en était la plus près. En s'éloignant, il y avait Mako, plus vers le milieu. Sodoko, Anzu, Yuzu, et enfin Erwin et Momo étaient au fond et constituaient le dernier quart du couloir.  
Les pièces étaient presque identiques : une petite surface rectangulaire faisant penser à un logement universitaire. Un lit se trouvait parallèle au mur et dos à la fenêtre bordée de rideaux rouges dans le fond de la pièce, un bureau à gauche de la porte, une commode avec une radio dessus et une bibliothèque, et plus loin, une petite table et la salle de bain.  
A l'intérieur de celle-ci, plutôt petite, le lavabo était directement à gauche en entrant, et dans un coin un petit peu plus loin se trouvait une cabine de douche. Les toilettes se trouvaient du côté opposé, près du meuble du lavabo.

Miho passa les quelques heures suivantes à s'installer. Elle se demandait ce qui allait se passer à présent. Elle se disait que Yukari avait raison, qu'elles passeraient leurs nuits à faire la fête et à s'amuser. Mais elle redoutait tout particulièrement l'ennui.  
Quand elle sortit de sa chambre, elle voulut découvrir les lieux. Tout était neuf, refait. Et au milieu du couloir, non loin des portes de Mako et Sodoko, il y avait un cadre épinglé au mur, avec un poème dedans, qu'elle s'empressa de lire.

_« Dix petits soldats s'en allèrent dîner._  
_Une huître l'un d'eux a tué_  
_N'en resta plus que neuf._

_Neuf petits soldats se couchèrent tard dans la nuit_  
_L'un deux à jamais s'endormit_  
_N'en resta plus que huit._

_Huit petits soldats faisaient une bataille d'oreillers,_  
_L'un d'eux finit étouffé_  
_N'en resta plus que sept._

_Sept petits soldats dans la rue se promenaient,_  
_Par une voiture ils furent percutés_  
_N'en resta plus que six._

_Six petits soldats allèrent se laver,_  
_L'un d'eux fut noyé_  
_N'en resta plus que cinq._

_Cinq petits soldats aimaient le feu,_  
_Brûlure fatale toucha l'un d'eux,_  
_N'en resta plus que quatre._

_Quatre petits soldats coupaient du poisson,_  
_Le poignet de l'un d'eux fut réduit en tronçons,_  
_N'en resta plus que trois._

_Trois petits soldats se baladèrent par temps froid,_  
_L'un deux y resta_  
_N'en resta plus que deux._

_Deux petits soldats tentèrent de s'évader,_  
_L'un d'eux finit par tomber,_  
_N'en resta plus qu'un._

_Un petit soldat se retrouva tout esseulé._  
_Dans sa tête une balle fut tirée,_  
_N'en resta plus… aucun. »_

Juste après qu'elle ait fini de lire le poème, Midoriko passa la porte.  
- Tu as vu comme il est étrange ? fit remarquer la petite aux cheveux noirs.  
- Oui, et tragique comme il faut en plus, renchérit la brune. Je me demande qui l'a écrit.  
- Apparemment, c'est un anonyme qui a fait ça, sinon son nom serait marqué en bas.  
- C'est vrai, tu as raison, finit la capitaine.

Il était presque dix-huit heures. La nuit commençait à tomber et le climat se rafraîchissait. Anzu et Hana commençaient à préparer à manger tandis que les autres se détendaient dans le salon qui se trouvait non loin du réfectoire.  
Dans ce dernier, quelques tables et dix chaises suffirent pour en former une grande. La salle était assez spacieuse pour contenir environ trois à quatre tables de ce type, soit trente à quarante personnes. Il y avait une cheminée vers le fond, près de la cuisine.  
Dans la petite pièce où presque tout le monde était présent, une conversation s'était installée.  
- Vous avez vu cette poésie dans le couloir du premier étage ? C'est vraiment étrange… commença Momo.  
- Il me dit quelque chose, mais je n'arrive pas à placer le doigt dessus, avoua Erwin.  
- Il est tragique faut dire, fit remarquer Yukari. Tout le monde meurt, c'est pas juste !  
- Le truc Yukari, c'est qu'on meurt tous un jour, donc au fond je ne sais pas si ça change quelque chose… dit Yuzu. Mais mourir aussi tragiquement que ces petits soldats, en effet...  
- On mange quoi ce soir ? interrogea Miho pour changer de sujet, un peu tendue.  
- Je n'en sais rien, souffla Mako. J'espère que ça ne sera pas encore des nouilles. J'en ai marre des nouilles.  
- Peut être de la soupe miso, j'en sais rien, dit Midoriko. Je vais boire un coup, je reviens.

La petite aux cheveux noirs sortit de la pièce. La conversation reprit.  
- Je me demande si ça sera bon… exprima la brune à la queue de cheval. Parce que s'il faut qu'on mange de la nourriture de basse qualité pendant une semaine, je fais la grève de la faim.  
- Ca ne te ressemble pas, constata Momo.  
- C'est Hana qui prépare, ça sera forcément bon, affirma Saori. Je sais bien faire la bouffe moi aussi, mais je ne l'égalerai jamais. Elle fait toujours attention à la qualité de la cuisine.  
- Après, elle peut se tromper, admit Miho. Y'a personne qui ne se trompe jamais…  
La sonnette retentit juste après que la Nishizumi eut terminé de parler.  
- Ah, ben, c'est l'heure, remarqua Mako.  
Sur ces mots, elle sortit, suivie des autres et bientôt rejointe par Sodoko, et se rendit dans la salle à manger.

Sur la table, il n'y avait ni nouilles ni soupe miso. Il y avait des huîtres, des crevettes, divers fruits de mer, accompagnés de crudités et de légumes. C'était un peu inhabituel par rapport à d'habitude, mais elles étaient ravies.  
Il y avait une cheminée au fond du réfectoire, et sur celle-ci se trouvaient dix petites statues de soldats.  
Hana se trouvait là, avait dressé la table, et Anzu avait apporté les plats et décidait du menu.  
- J'ai fait du mieux que je pouvais, dit la fleuriste. Bon appétit.  
- Ca promet d'être bon ! s'exclama joyeusement Yukari.  
Elles s'attablèrent toutes et commencèrent à manger.

- Avec Momo tout à l'heure on parlait du poème dans le couloir, entama Sodoko.  
- D'ailleurs, il y a des huîtres, remarqua Mako. Hasard ?  
- Oui, je ne savais pas au départ qu'un truc était dans le couloir, avoua Anzu. Mais je ne changerai le menu pour rien au monde. Avec le Conseil des étudiants, on a tout choisi. Et y'avait des huîtres, donc on s'est pas posées de questions, on en a pris.  
- Ca ne fait rien, mangeons, on a les crocs là ! s'impatienta la brune vive.

Miho se servit quelques crevettes et un petit bol de choux vinaigrés. Elle n'osa pas prendre d'huîtres, perturbée par le poème. Presque toutes les autres avalaient ces gros coquillages, sauf Saori, Erwin et Midoriko.  
- Vous non plus, vous n'aimez pas les huîtres ? demanda la capitaine.  
- Non, je ne supporte pas la texture, confia la rousse.  
- Je ne peux pas non plus avec ces trucs, dans ma tête, les types crachent dans les coquilles, se plaignit la blonde.  
- Arrête, tu me donnes encore moins envie d'en manger, marmonna la commandante de l'équipe Colvert.  
Hana reprit la conversation :  
- Demain, je ferai des bouquets de fleurs pour décorer la table comme j'ai fait ce soir !  
- Oh, génial ! s'écria Yukari, toujours aussi pleine de vie.  
- Ca va être beau ! fit Saori. Si tu ne fais pas de ton mieux, je ne te le pardonnerai pas !  
- Vous savez, elle ne s'appliquerait pas pour rien au monde, affirma Anzu.  
- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? s'opposa la rouquine.  
- Déjà pour la cuisine, elle est très douée, on voit qui lui a appris, continua la petite brune aux couettes.  
- Sauf qu'elle n'est pas assez populaire pour être reconnue, plaisanta la fille aux cheveux roux.  
Son amie eut un petit sourire.

Quand elles eurent toutes fini, environ trente minutes après le début du repas, elles se retrouvèrent dans le salon ensemble et continuèrent à parler. Mais Miho remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. Mako se tenait à l'écart, les yeux plus vides que d'habitude et le teint grisâtre. Elle était prostrée dans le coin, assise en chien de fusil, et personne ne semblait la remarquer.  
Elle s'approcha.  
- Ca ne va pas, Mako ? s'inquiéta la brune.  
- J'ai... mal.. au.. ventre... Je crois... que... je... suis tombée.. sur... une huître... pas fraîche...  
Miho remarqua que la fille au bandeau était chaude et moite. Elle avait du mal à parler, ne prononçant qu'un mot ou deux à la fois, et d'une voix très rauque.  
- Tu as mal comment ? demanda la Nishizumi.  
- J'ai mal... comme... si.. on... m'avait mis... un coup... de... poignard, je... ne... peux... pas... bouger sans... que... tout... commence... à tourner... et je…  
Mako ne finit pas sa phrase. Elle s'effondra à terre, prise de violentes convulsions. Elle frappa sur le mur, ce qui attira l'attention du groupe.  
Horrifiée comme tout le monde, Miho tenta de retenir la léthargique qui ne contrôlait plus ses mouvements. Cette dernière commença à vomir une substance verdâtre striée de sang.

- Allez chercher de l'aide, bon sang ! Restez pas là ! ordonna la fille aux cheveux brun clair, trop tendue pour garder son sang-froid.  
- Le problème, c'est qu'on est enfermées, avoua Midoriko en tentant d'ouvrir.  
- QUOI ?! MAIS COMMENT CA SE FAIT ? fit Miho en montant le ton, de plus en plus nerveuse.  
- Je n'en sais rien, je ne peux rien ouvrir, continua la brunette en tremblotant.  
- Mako va mourir, faites quelque chose ! s'excita la Nishizumi.  
Elle convulsait toujours quand Saori tenta d'appeler les secours en utilisant son téléphone.  
- Pas de réseau… c'est pas vrai !  
- Merde, comment on va faire ?! s'inquiéta Yuzu.  
A ce moment, la victime commença à ralentir. Ses ongles prenaient une teinte bleutée.  
- Elle s'affaiblit, c'est mauvais ! constata Anzu.  
- On ne peut pas stopper ça ? interrogea Erwin.  
- Non, je crois qu'il est trop tard, elle a dû s'empoisonner et ça a déjà dû se répandre dans son corps, répondit celle qui tenait la brunette au bandeau.  
- Plus de ligne ! On est mal ! glapit Momo qui essayait d'utiliser le téléphone fixe.

Et après avoir ralenti un peu plus, les convulsions cessèrent. Mako retomba sur le sol, inerte, expira et s'arrêta définitivement de bouger.  
- Elle est partie… murmura Miho en tâtant la carotide de sa camarade avant d'essuyer ses yeux.  
Elle abaissa les paupières de celle qui avait été son amie et se retira un peu plus loin. Les autres restaient sans voix. La plupart semblaient choquées.  
On transporta Mako dans sa chambre. Elle fut posée sur le lit et recouverte d'un drap blanc. Les rideaux furent fermés, obscurcissant la pièce.  
Hana, ne supportant pas plus longtemps la mort de son amie, se précipita dans sa chambre. Elle fut rejointe par le reste de son équipe.

La fleuriste prit un oreiller et pleura. Saori, Miho et Yukari vinrent s'asseoir à ses côtés.  
- Mako va mieux là où elle est, chuchota la capitaine. C'est ce qui faut se dire.  
- Oui, mais elle est morte par ma faute, si j'avais mieux préparé les huîtres, elle serait toujours là !  
- Tu sais Hana, si t'avais loupé un truc dans la préparation, on aurait toutes été malades, et ça n'aurait pas touché que Mako, révéla Yukari en retenant ses larmes.  
- Tu as raison, mais je continue à me sentir coupable…  
- Elle n'aura pas eu le temps d'être populaire, fit Saori en fondant en larmes. Mako…  
Elles se mirent toutes les trois à pleurer, traumatisées par l'évènement.

Soudainement, Erwin fit irruption dans la pièce.  
- Les filles, je sais que c'est pas le moment, mais y'a un truc très chelou qui vient de se produire !  
Yukari tourna la tête.  
- Oui ? dit-elle.  
- L'une des statuettes a disparu !  
Les autres se retournèrent immédiatement et suivirent la blonde jusqu'à la salle à manger.

En effet, en regardant la cheminée, une des dix figurines de soldat avait disparu : il n'en restait plus que neuf.  
- J'aurais juré qu'il y en avait dix, confia la fille à la casquette.  
- A-t-elle été volée ? questionna Hana.  
- Je n'en sais rien, et ça ne me dit rien qui vaille, fit la commandante de l'équipe Hippo.  
- Moi non plus, et c'est à se demander si il n'y a pas un tueur parmi nous, énonça Saori.


	3. Chapitre 2

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR :  
Chapitre réécrit.**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**  
**« Neuf petits soldats se couchèrent tard dans la nuit, l'un d'eux à jamais s'endormit, n'en resta plus que huit. »**

- J'espère que personne d'autre ne perdra la vie d'une telle façon, murmura Hana, toujours brisée par la perte de Mako malgré le soutien de ses amies.  
- Tu as remarqué que ça concordait avec le poème ? remarqua Miho. Une huître a été la raison de sa mort...  
- Si on suit la logique, la prochaine victime meurt dans son sommeil, se souvint Saori. Espérons que ce ne sera pas l'une d'entre nous !  
- Ca le sera de toute façon, si ça ne touche pas notre équipe, ça sera forcément moi, une membre du Conseil des étudiants ou Sodoko...  
Yukari fut perturbée par ce qu'Erwin venait de dire.  
- Tu vas bien ? demanda t-elle, brusquement troublée.  
- Oui, pourquoi ? répondit la blonde. J'ai juste peur, je ne veux pas y passer.  
- Venez, on va dans ma chambre écouter de la dubstep pour se détendre… J'ai amené quelques CD si vous voulez, suggéra la capitaine de l'équipe Lotte. Je pense que Mako aurait voulu ça.  
- De la dubstep ? Génial ! s'écria Yukari.  
- Au moins, si l'une de nous meurt, on aura passé une dernière soirée ensemble… chuchota Hana.

Miho amena les quatre autres dans sa chambre. Il y avait un vide sans Mako, désormais. Elles s'assirent sur le lit et par terre tandis que la brune mettait un disque dans le poste radio. Un morceau se lança. Away from Reality, par T-Mass.  
La souffrance quant au décès de la léthargique se faisait sentir, quoique diminuée par la distraction. Yukari cachait sa tristesse derrière sa joie de vivre. Erwin racontait une bataille de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale et semblait y prendre par moments un peu trop goût. Hana était allongée sur le matelas, l'oreiller dans les bras, l'air un peu moins abattu mais fatigué à force d'avoir de la peine. Saori, elle, jouait à Tetris sur son téléphone portable en fredonnant la musique ambiante.  
Miho avait emporté un ours en peluche bandé avec elle. Elle le serrait dans ses bras.

Anzu ouvrit la porte sans se gêner.  
- C'est que ça se détend et que ça s'en fout de la mort d'une camarade ici, fit-elle de façon incorrecte.  
- Si c'est pour essayer de nous faire culpabiliser, dégage, Mme la Présidente Naine, marmonna Saori. Je m'en fous si tu me vires, je te balancerai pour abus de pouvoir. Tu es trop impopulaire pour moi.  
- Oh, arrête, je plaisantais ! continua la présidente du Conseil des étudiants, un petit sourire aux lèvres.  
- C'est pas la question, t'as pas frappé, tu m'as coupé la parole alors qu'on arrivait à un moment crucial de la campagne d'Italie, fulmina Erwin, rendue irritable par le stress.  
- On ne t'a pas sonné, Riko ! siffla Anzu.  
- Non mais Kadotani-san, on ne s'en fout pas justement de la mort de Mako, elle n'aurait pas voulu qu'on s'apitoie sur son sort, elle aurait préféré qu'on vive au lieu de tomber en dépression, la coupa Yukari, tentant de mettre fin au conflit.  
- Merci Akiyama-san. Je vous laisse, vu qu'apparemment vous préférez être entre vous, dit la petite brune à couettes, ayant soudainement changé d'avis, en fermant la porte.

Anzu quitta la chambre. Miho reprit la conversation.  
- Elle a l'air un peu plus moqueuse qu'avant, peut être est-elle choquée, assura t-elle.  
- Sans doute, répondit Hana. En général, elle ne pèse pas ses mots.  
- C'est Kadotani-san aussi, soupira Yukari. Bon, je commence à fatiguer.  
Saori regarda son portable.  
- Il est minuit et le quart, je pense que c'est normal. Vas te coucher si tu veux.  
- Non ! Surtout pas ! J'ai trop peur d'être la prochaine victime ! gémit la vive.  
- On va devoir dormir à un moment donné, mais restons encore, quitte à être fatiguées demain, suggéra la fleuriste.  
- J'ai envie d'aller voir Mako, mais rien que le fait de savoir que je vais parler à une enveloppe vide me donne envie de pleurer, geignit Yukari.

- Je me demande qui a osé la tuer, s'interrogea Miho. Vous pensez que c'est Anzu ?  
- Certainement, dit Erwin. Elle a préparé le repas avec Hana, il est impossible qu'elle ne soit pas coupable.  
- Et qui nous dit que ce n'est pas toi ? émit Saori. Tu me parais bizarre, c'est toi qui viens nous voir pour nous dire que la statuette a disparu, pourquoi ça ne serait pas toi qui les volerait toutes pour les mettre dans ton salon après nous avoir honteusement fait disparaître ?  
- Parce que je n'ai pas de mobile, je ne vois pas pourquoi je tuerais Mako, se défendit la blonde. Et je n'ai pas volé quoi que ce soit, j'ai trouvé les petits soldats comme ça pendant que j'allais inspecter la cuisine pour trouver d'éventuelles armes chimiques.  
- A mon avis, ce n'est pas Kadotani ou Erwin la fautive, exposa Yukari. Aucune n'a de mobile. Je pencherais plutôt pour Sodoko.  
- Pourquoi ? questionna la capitaine des Lottes.  
- Parce que rappelez-vous qu'elle détestait que Mako l'appelle comme ça, argumenta la brune aux cheveux bouclés. Ca ne m'étonnerait pas donc que ce soit elle.

Il y eut un grand silence.  
- Tu penses vraiment qu'elle aurait tué pour une histoire de surnom ? demanda la rousse.  
- J'en sais rien, mais c'est une hypothèse, finit la vive.  
- C'est quand même un peu osé de tuer quelqu'un pour un surnom, dit Erwin. Encore tu butes quelqu'un parce qu'il t'a attaquée, je veux bien, mais pour un surnom, c'est complètement abusé.  
- On ne sait jamais, continua Yukari. Tout peut être source de meurtres !  
- Chacune son opinion, soupira Saori.  
Peu après, se sentant tomber de fatigue, elles allèrent toutes se coucher.  
Hana s'allongea sur son lit et éteignit directement la lumière. Cependant, elle sentait une présence dans la pièce. Le fantôme de Mako ? Ou plus dangereux ?  
Elle se sentait partir dans le sommeil…jusqu'au moment où sa porte s'ouvrit alors que tout le monde était parti dormir. Pourquoi sentait-elle donc une présence ?  
Trop fatiguée pour essayer de savoir qui c'était, elle ferma de nouveau les yeux. Même si une sensation étrange d'un souffle sur elle subsistait. Elle sentit quelque chose lui piquer le poignet. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle replongea dans le sommeil.

Au matin, Yuzu vit que toutes s'étaient levées en se réveillant.  
Toutes, sauf Hana.  
Elle se souvint du poème. « Neuf petits soldats se couchèrent tard dans la nuit, l'un d'eux à jamais s'endormit, n'en resta plus que huit. ». Horreur. Elle était peut être morte.  
La fille à la queue de cheval frappa à la porte de sa camarade.  
- Isuzu-san ? demanda t-elle. Tu mets longtemps à te lever !  
Pas de réponse.  
- Isuzu-san ?  
En vain.  
Elle ouvrit la porte et alluma la lampe. Hana semblait dormir, mais elle avait un teint étrange. Yuzu tenta d'avoir un pouls. Rien. Elle était morte. Sur son avant-bras, il y avait une marque également bizarre, comme si on lui avait injecté quelque chose.  
- Isuzu-san... soupira la vice-présidente, les larmes aux yeux. Bon, je dois avertir les autres...  
Elle éteignit la lumière, recouvrit la défunte de la couette et sortit.

Momo et Miho étaient arrivées en premier, suivies de Saori, Yukari, puis Erwin et Sodoko. Anzu avait pointé son nez un peu plus tard, l'air soucieux.  
- Hana et Yuzu ne se sont toujours pas levées on dirait… La table n'est pas dressée, rien n'est préparé, c'est quoi le problème là ?  
- Je n'en sais rien, mais ça ne me dit rien de bon, dit Saori.  
- Regardez, un autre petit soldat a disparu ! remarqua Sodoko.  
Toutes allèrent en direction de la cheminée. Il ne restait que huit petits soldats.  
- Oh mon dieu, chuchota Miho. Hana, Yuzu ? Je ne sais pas laquelle y est passée…  
- L'horreur ! s'exclama Erwin.  
- Je suis terriblement inquiète, avoua Yukari.

A ce moment, Yuzu, l'air gêné, s'avança finalement vers elles. Ses yeux semblaient avoir larmoyé.  
- Si la table n'est pas dressée et si rien n'est prêt, c'est parce que…Hana n'a pas pu s'en occuper ce matin…  
- Que s'est-il passé ? fit Anzu.  
- Hana ne s'est pas réveillée, et elle est toute pâle et froide, révéla la fille à la queue de cheval en s'essuyant une larme.  
- Non… Après Mako, Hana… murmura Miho. L'étau se resserre.  
- Et on continue à vivre dans la crainte d'être la prochaine, dit Sodoko. C'est tout juste si on devient pas folles. Et au passage, la porte est toujours fermée.

Le petit-déjeuner se poursuivit dans la douleur. Personne ne parlait. Pas un mot. Toutes étaient profondément atteintes par le décès brutal d'Hana.  
De plus, le fait de se sentir constamment la proie du meurtrier accentuait la souffrance que toutes pouvaient ressentir. Qu'allaient-elles faire des cadavres ? Allaient-elles trouver le meurtrier avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et percer le mystère d'OOARAI ?

Momo se leva soudainement de table.  
- Je viens de me rendre compte de quelque chose… Vous savez, on a toutes été invitées par Orihime Okiku Arai.  
- Oui, et ? fit Anzu.  
- Eh bien, si l'on met les initiales des prénoms… ça fait O... O... Arai. Ooarai. Difficile de faire plus anonyme !  
Un « ah » choqué général emplit la pièce. Le tueur avait pris le nom de l'école en jouant sur la subtilité. Et personne ne s'était rendu compte de cela. Momo avait été la première à le comprendre.  
- On est dans une situation très délicate…constata Miho. Qui sera le prochain ?  
- Seul le tueur le sait, dit Sodoko. Après tout, il semble suivre le poème.  
- Expose, là je comprends un peu mal, demanda Saori.  
- Tu vois, le premier vers. _« Dix petits soldats s'en allèrent dîner, une huître l'un d'eux a tué. »_ Curieusement, Mako meurt empoisonnée. _« Neuf petits soldats se couchèrent tard dans la nuit, l'un d'eux à jamais s'endormit . »_ Hana ne s'est jamais réveillée. Tu piges ?  
- Oui, je comprends mieux maintenant, donc logiquement, la troisième victime mourra apparemment étouffée par un oreiller.

- On ne peut pas se protéger de ça, si il n'y a plus d'oreillers, le tueur peut utiliser la couette, son bras, voire tes sous-vêtements de la veille, indiqua Yukari. Ou toute autre chose. Regarde, si je t'enfonce ton téléphone dans la gorge, tu ne pourras plus respirer et par conséquent tu crèveras. Donc tout peut servir à étouffer.  
- Même la nourriture, donc bon, rien n'est sécurisant, renchérit Erwin. Qui n'a jamais failli mourir à cause d'un bout de poulet qui passe dans le mauvais trou ?  
- Or je ne vois pas comment étouffer quelqu'un avec de la bouffe, excepté si on la fourre dans sa gorge, mais là faut pas avoir peur de mettre ses doigts là… continua la brune vive.  
- Bon, on était juste en train de faire des théories sur comment étouffer quelqu'un, on peut passer à autre chose ? proposa Miho, peu rassurée.  
- Oui, il vaudrait mieux, recommanda Momo.


	4. Chapitre 3

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR :  
Chapitre réécrit.**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**  
**« Huit petits soldats faisaient une bataille d'oreillers, l'un d'eux finit étouffé, n'en resta plus que sept. »**

La mort d'Hana avait profondément touché Miho. Elle se sentait plus que vide en perdant d'abord Mako, puis Hana. Par chance, il lui restait Yukari et Saori, mais elles n'avaient pas la maturité de la fleuriste. Elle avait encore Erwin, même sans trop la fréquenter, elle était quand même en bons termes avec elle.  
A présent, toute personne lui semblait précieuse. Elle ne voulait pas rester seule et encore moins être suspectée.  
Et ce n'était pas encore la fin du calvaire pour le petit groupe. Huit personnes devaient encore mourir, dont la capitaine. Elle espérait démasquer le meurtrier avant d'y passer également.  
Toutes les filles encore en vie allèrent dans le petit salon sous ordre de Momo. Elles s'assirent toutes.  
Yuzu, l'air un peu intimidé, prit la parole. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir ce genre de discours.  
- Avec le Conseil des étudiants et Sodoko, nous avons décidé d'organiser une petite réunion. Nous souhaitons avoir l'opinion de chacune.  
Elle se tourna vers celle qui était à sa droite.  
- Saori ?  
La rouquine se retourna.  
- Oui ? dit-elle.  
- Qui considères-tu comme la plus suspecte ? questionna la fille à la queue de cheval. Que personne ne conteste quoi que ce soit, il ne faut pas de dispute. Gardez tous votre calme et attendez votre tour.  
Saori réfléchit plusieurs minutes.  
- Je dirais…Erwin ou Anzu.  
- Explique, demanda Yuzu.  
- Erwin me paraît bizarre à première vue. C'est elle qui est venue nous voir pour dire que l'un des petits soldats été volé. On en a parlé hier soir, elle s'est défendue, mais mes soupçons restent… Passons à Anzu. Elle était dans la cuisine au moment où Hana préparait le repas. Il se peut donc qu'un moment d'inattention lui ait permis de glisser de l'arsenic dans une huître, et elle aurait très bien pu s'empoisonner toute seule. Mais c'est tombé sur Mako.

- Très bonne exposition de point de vue. A toi, Momo.  
- Je vois bien Yukari ou Miho comme une coupable. La première est très joyeuse, même trop, je dirais. Mako et Hana sont mortes et elle fait comme si rien ne s'était passé et garde sa joie de vivre, je trouve ça très étrange. Miho est trop gentille avec les autres. Elle reste mignonne et ne semble pas changer d'attitude, ça cache forcément quelque chose. C'est typiquement le genre de personnalité qui commet de telles horreurs.  
- …D'accord, poursuivit Yuzu. Sodoko ?  
- Je t'ai dans le collimateur, Yuzu, dit-elle avec fermeté. Qui me dit que tu n'es pas une meurtrière, que tu n'as pas tué Hana et Mako l'une après l'autre afin d'éliminer progressivement toute la galerie ? Mais bon, il me faudra plus de temps pour affiner mes soupçons sur toi. Tu peux continuer.  
- Merci, Midoriko. Anzu, à toi.  
- Je n'ai plus de soupçons depuis la mort d'Hana, dit-elle en esquissant un petit sourire.

Les autres furent surprises. Elle reprit :  
- Avant, je me disais que c'était elle qui aurait tenté d'empoisonner une camarade. Mais maintenant qu'elle est morte, j'ai la certitude que ce n'était pas elle. Et je n'ai pas encore pensé à reporter mes interrogations sur quelqu'un d'autre.  
- Je te remercie. C'est ton tour, Erwin.  
- Je suis la piste de Saori pour Anzu. Déjà parce qu'elle était dans la cuisine avec Hana, mais en plus parce qu'elle se moque de nous en permanence. Ou sinon, Sodoko. Parce que souvenez-vous qu'elle est allée boire avant le repas. Il se pourrait donc qu'elle ait mis de l'arsenic dans une huître pour tuer l'une de nous.  
- Miho ? demanda la brune à la queue de cheval.  
- Je suis Saori et Erwin, Anzu me paraît très suspecte. Son comportement cache sans doute quelque chose, mais après, faut observer. Sinon, je ne vois pas d'autre coupable parmi nous toutes. Mais tout cela n'est qu'hypothèses.  
- Merci, capitaine. Yukari, ensuite on passe à mon point de vue.  
- Sodoko, affirma la vive, l'air un peu plus sérieux. Parce qu'elle me paraît tout aussi étrange que si elle avait commis quelque chose de grave. Le fait qu'elle se fasse discrète, qu'elle aille boire curieusement juste avant le dîner alors que ça aurait très bien pu attendre m'amène sur la piste de la culpabilité de Midoriko. Je suis d'accord avec Erwin, ça commence à vraiment me mettre mal, et j'ai de plus en plus de soupçons sur Sodoko.

- Bon, comme vous avez toutes parlé, je vais donner mon avis, dit Yuzu. Pour moi, celle qui me paraît la plus coupable est Saori. Elle accuse vite, je trouve. Ce n'est pas parce qu'Erwin les a prévenues de la disparition d'une figurine de soldat qu'elle l'a forcément volée. Pareil, je ne pense pas qu'une membre du Conseil des étudiants comme Anzu soit coupable. Elle ne souhaiterait pas perdre son poste. Sodoko, elle, semble vouloir faire profil bas, mais rappelez-vous de Mako qui était elle-même discrète, cela ne veut donc rien dire. Mais une chose est sûre, l'une d'entre nous est OOArai. L'une d'entre nous nous a invitées ici sous ce nom d'Orihime Okiku Arai. Elle a profité de l'inauguration de l'internat pour nous convier ici et ainsi mieux nous prendre au piège. Restons sur nos gardes, cela peut être n'importe qui ici, même moi, donc personne n'est véritablement à l'abri.

Il y eut un silence général. Anzu reprit la parole.  
- Bon, vous avez quelque chose à dire pour votre défense ? Argumentez, ou vous serez potentiellement soupçonnables, dit Anzu en s'appuyant sur le coin d'une table.  
- Saori, on t'écoute, souffla Momo en fusillant la rousse du regard.  
La concernée manqua d'avaler sa salive de travers. Elle se sentait regardée par tous. Elle avait brusquement peur.  
- Eh bien, tuer ne rend pas plus populaire, et ça attire moins les garçons, et de toute façon je me dis que cela ne sert à rien de tuer gratuitement, donc voilà.  
- D'accord. Bon, Miho ?  
La capitaine se sentit mal.  
- Tu penses vraiment que je tuerais mes camarades ? Ca ne correspond pas à ma personnalité… s'innocenta t-elle.

- Yuzu ? continua Momo.  
- Je pense que mes défenses tiennent la route, fit-elle. Libre à vous de me soupçonner ou pas.  
- Sodoko ? poursuivit la binoclarde.  
- Je n'ai rien à me reprocher. Je sais parfaitement ce que je fais, et ce n'est pas du meurtre, garantit-elle.  
- Anzu ?  
- Je vous ai dit que je ne soupçonnais plus personne, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis la tueuse, on peut très bien ne pas soupçonner quiconque, se dédouana la petite à couettes.  
- Erwin ?  
- Je n'ai jamais tué et si je devais le faire, ce serait pour me défendre, ce qui n'est pas le cas vu que personne ne m'a agressée, donc non, ce n'est pas moi qui cause tout ça.  
- Yukari ?  
- Je ne pourrais pas être une meurtrière. J'ai trop de pitié pour les autres.  
- Et je vous donne à présent ma défense. Je ne veux pas perdre mon poste, je suis donc incapable de tuer quiconque, car de toute façon, je me ferais découvrir, se blanchit Momo.

Tout le monde s'étant défendu, le débat s'arrêta là. Mais les pensées se bousculaient dans la cervelle de chacune.  
_« J'espère que j'arriverai à élucider le mystère… »_  
_« Faites que je n'y passe pas ensuite, par pitié ! »_  
_« Si ça continue, on va toutes finir mortes. »_  
_« Si seulement j'étais devin… »_  
_« Il faut poursuivre les efforts, et on arrivera à la démasquer. »_  
_«Elles n'y ont vu que du feu. Bon, maintenant je dois m'arranger pour trouver la prochaine victime. »_  
_« Je ne veux pas mourir, je n'ai pas accompli mon devoir ! »_  
Au dîner, le soir venu, le repas était composé d'une grande salade et de poisson en sauce. Du fait de l'absence d'Hana, c'était Yukari qui s'était chargée du repas, toujours avec Anzu, ne semblant pas réagir au fait qu'on la soupçonne.  
Les autres attendaient le service dans le petit salon. Elles parlaient encore et encore de leurs craintes et soupçons sur les différentes occupantes de l'internat.  
Mais la présidente restait la plus suspectée.  
Le repas fut servi et la conversation se poursuivit.  
- Vous arrivez encore à manger avec tout ce tumulte ? discuta Sodoko.  
- Oui, malgré tout il faut se nourrir, répondit Yukari. Tu ne vas pas te laisser mourir de faim, si ?  
Sodoko, vexée par la réflexion de la brune aux cheveux bouclés, se mit à manger.

- Le débat de tout à l'heure vous a fait réfléchir ? questionna Anzu.  
- Oui, et je crois que c'est bien TOI la coupable ! s'excita Saori en se levant brusquement, faisant un bruit d'assiettes et de couverts.  
- Ah tiens, un coup elle m'accuse, un coup c'est Kadotani-san, remarqua la blonde. Ah, les joies d'être indécise...  
- Tu es encore dans la cuisine avec Yukari, tu ne te résignes pas, tu n'avoues rien, ta popularité va baisser et à cause de toi on va tous mourir, qui dit que tu ne vas pas mettre du cyanure cette fois, t'es vraiment qu'une sale…  
- STOP ! la coupa Yuzu. Calme-toi ! Si elle avait été réellement coupable, elle ne serait pas retournée dans la cuisine. Alors merci Saori d'éviter de l'insulter, c'est la présidente tout de même…  
- Elle la défend en plus. Joli, petite Yuzu, joli… bougonna Midoriko en mangeant son poisson.  
- Non, je ne la défends pas, je reste objective, c'est tout à fait différent.  
- On ne peut même pas manger sans vous entendre vous engueuler, c'est pas croyable ça, marmonna Miho.  
- Ca peut se comprendre avec le niveau de stress, dit Anzu, toujours aussi calme.

Saori préféra changer de sujet.  
- Vous pensez que la popularité de quelqu'un peut monter en deux jours ?  
- Ca dépend, dit Miho. Je ne suis pas une experte en popularité...  
- Le prix des patates séchées va t-il augmenter ? demanda Anzu.  
- Oh, sans doute, avec la belle crise économique qui s'est installée, fit Momo en mangeant. Tout devient cher de nos jours !  
- Peut être que tout devient cher, mais ça ne sera jamais pire que la situation allemande après la guerre de 39, dit Erwin, s'étant calmée.  
- En effet, soupira Sodoko, un peu énervée par les références historiques à répétition.  
- Quelle est la probabilité qu'un char ait un accident en combat ? questionna Yukari.  
- Je n'en sais rien, il y a quand même un danger, même avec les consignes de sécurité, répondit Miho, un peu perdue dans tous ces changements de sujet.  
La conversation continua sans accroc jusqu'à ce qu'elles n'aient plus rien à dire et aient fini de manger.

La nuit venue, Saori se coucha presque tout de suite, voulant réfléchir à qui serait la prochaine victime. Momo, Miho, Yuzu, Sodoko ?  
Elle se demandait également qui était la cause de tout cela. Elle gardait ses soupçons sur Erwin et Anzu. Les deux lui paraissaient trop étranges pour être innocentes à ses yeux.  
Pour elle, la moins coupable était Miho, probablement parce que c'était sa meilleure amie.  
La rousse, au moment de s'endormir, entendit un bruit qui la réveilla. Elle eut le temps d'apercevoir une silhouette furtive s'avancer dans le noir. Elle entendit un bruit étrange. Comme si quelqu'un prenait un mouchoir dans un paquet. Et comme si ce quelqu'un prenait également autre chose…

Et à peine quelques secondes plus tard, au moment où elle comprenait qu'elle était la victime, elle sentit qu'on lui tenait la tête et qu'on appuyait quelque chose sur son visage. Un coussin. Elle essaya de se débattre, d'arracher celui-ci, mais l'agresseur tenait fermement l'objet. Elle se sentit très vite manquer d'air, elle tenta de respirer, en vain, et continua de lutter pour se libérer.  
_« Huit petits soldats faisaient une bataille d'oreillers, l'un d'eux finit étouffé »_ résonnait, s'affichait, se répétait dans sa tête. Et plus les secondes passaient, plus elle se sentait stressée, plus elle avait peur de mourir, et au bout d'un moment, épuisée et ne pouvant pas respirer, elle finit par perdre connaissance.

Il y eut un orage pendant la nuit. Un orage avec de la grêle, qui réveilla Yukari.  
Elle eut un très mauvais pressentiment. Une drôle de sensation s'empara de son corps et elle jugea utile de vérifier toutes les chambres.  
Elle passa chez Sodoko : rien à signaler. Miho : elle dormait profondément. Anzu : elle était étalée de tout son long sur le lit. Momo : sa couverture en était par terre. Erwin : même du feu n'aurait pu la sortir du sommeil. Yuzu : tranquillement endormie. Et elle eut un sentiment étrange en entrant chez Saori. Elle sentait une pesanteur dans l'air.  
Yukari s'avança vers son amie, qui semblait dormir, vue de loin et dans le noir. Cependant, elle buta sur quelque chose de mou, même si cela ne l'empêcha pas de parler.  
- Saori ? chuchota t-elle.  
Pas de réponse. Elle lui donna un coup dans les côtes pour tenter de la réveiller. En vain.  
Elle alluma la lumière et vit les yeux entrouverts de la rouquine, ses lèvres cyanosées et son regard vide. Et derrière, l'objet sur lequel elle avait trébuché. Un coussin.  
Horrifiée, elle éteignit la lumière, se précipita dans la salle à manger, et inspecta la cheminée.

Un autre petit soldat avait disparu.

Il n'en restait plus que sept.  
Le tueur avait encore frappé. A présent, il ne lui restait plus qu'Erwin et Miho.  
Yukari, de retour dans sa chambre, enfouit sa tête dans ses genoux, adossée au mur, et pleura. Elle espérait que ses deux amies restantes ne périraient pas de son vivant et qu'elle ne serait pas la suivante.


	5. Chapitre 4

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR :**

**Chapitre réécrit.**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**  
**« Sept petits soldats dans la rue se promenaient, par une voiture ils furent percutés, n'en resta plus que six. »**

Le matin se leva dans la douleur pour Yukari. Elle avait le devoir d'annoncer la mort de Saori aux autres.  
Elle ne s'était pas rendormie depuis trois heures du matin, heure à laquelle elle avait été réveillée par l'orage et à laquelle elle avait découvert le corps de son amie.  
Elle s'imaginait la souffrance qu'elle avait dû ressentir en mourrant. Elle savait qu'Hana n'avait rien senti, mais que Mako et Saori étaient mortes dans la douleur.  
Elle se leva, les yeux cernés et bouffis, et descendit.  
Elle était la seule levée, il était six heures du matin. D'habitude, tout le monde se levait vers huit heures.  
L'orage s'était arrêté. Il faisait froid.  
Yukari, voulant déterminer si un autre soldat avait disparu, alla inspecter la cheminée.  
Les figurines étaient toujours sept.  
Elle alla s'asseoir dans le petit salon en attendant que les autres se lèvent. Elle n'avait plus la force de pleurer. Marcher lui était un peu difficile. Elle était véritablement épuisée.  
Et sans s'en rendre compte, elle se rendormit.

Yukari fut réveillée par Miho.  
- Il n'y a plus que sept petits soldats…et Saori est morte.  
- Je le sais, l'orage cette nuit m'a réveillée, et j'ai vu qu'on l'avait assassinée, fit la brune, dormant à moitié.  
- Repose-toi, tu déjeuneras plus tard, dit la capitaine. Les autres vont bien. Anzu, Momo, Yuzu, Erwin, Sodoko et moi, nous allons bien.  
- Je veux qu'Erwin et toi, vous restiez éloignées de Sodoko, souffla Yukari en ayant peine à garder les yeux ouverts.  
- T'inquiète pas, on reste ensemble elle et moi, la rassura Miho.  
La commandante des Lottes caressa les cheveux de son amie. Elle s'endormit à nouveau sur le canapé, beaucoup trop fatiguée pour continuer à rester debout.

Elle se réveilla un peu plus tard pendant que ses amies étaient dans la chambre de la capitaine.  
Le Conseil des étudiants et Sodoko étaient dans une autre pièce, à sa connaissance.  
Mais elle crut entendre un bruit suspect. Pensant se faire des idées, elle l'ignora.  
Elle alla prendre une collation seule, puis s'habilla et rejoignit la capitaine et la blonde. Elles lisaient des livres en écoutant de la dubstep à nouveau.  
- Ah, tu es là ! Tu te sens moins fatiguée ? s'assura Miho.

- Oui, ça va mieux. Je suis reposée, même encore un peu dans le gaz, mais c'est tout à fait supportable.  
- J'ai pas entendu l'orage cette nuit, dit Erwin sans lever la tête. Il pourrait y avoir Stalingrad bis, je continuerais à dormir comme un loir.  
- Justement c'est ça qui m'a réveillée, répondit Yukari. Il a grêlé, le bruit était assourdissant. J'ai cru que j'allais devenir sourde, c'est pire que d'avoir le canon du Panzer IV à 5cm des oreilles.  
- Je dois vous avouer que moi aussi je dors bien la nuit, même avec tous ces meurtres, avoua Miho, gênée.  
- C'est normal, c'est très fatigant ces événements, on est constamment stressées, fit la brune.

- J'ai de plus en plus de soupçons sur Anzu, plus que sur Sodoko, dit la capitaine. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je la vois très bien se faire passer pour morte, elle semble plus intelligente que l'autre.  
- Je garde le même avis sur Midoriko, déclara Erwin.  
- Moi aussi, continua Yukari.  
Le sujet changea vite. Elles passèrent de leurs soupçons sur la capitaine de l'équipe Colvert à une affaire de crêpes et de beurre. Puis elles se mirent à chanter Yuki no Shingun toutes ensemble.

Quand l'heure du déjeuner sonna, elles s'attablèrent. Au menu, des pommes de terre et un morceau de poulet.  
- Du poulet sans la peau, alors que c'est ce qu'il y a de meilleur… geignit la vive.  
- Tais-toi et mange, gronda Sodoko. On pourrait ne rien avoir à manger.  
- C'est sûr que c'est mieux que de crever la dalle, mais elle n'a pas tort, intervint Erwin.  
- Dites, ça ne vous choque pas trop que tout le monde meure ? Je sais qu'on parle toujours de la même chose, mais que voulez-vous raconter ? interrogea Momo.

- Stop, on ne va pas gâcher le repas avec ces histoires, répliqua Anzu. Mangeons, on parlera de ça plus tard.  
- Depuis que Mako s'est empoisonnée, j'ai du mal avec la nourriture, confia Yuzu.  
- C'est vrai que niveau sécurité alimentaire, c'est pas le top du top, approuva Miho.  
- Si quelqu'un s'empoisonne, je ne mange plus que des amandes, dit Yukari.  
- Sauf que ça ne suffira pas, y'a pas assez d'amandes pour tenir plusieurs semaines, donc ta petite stratégie se casse la figure, siffla la présidente.  
- Où j'ai parlé de stratégie ? s'insurgea la brune de l'équipe Lotte.  
- Laisse, elle cherche les problèmes, recommanda la fille à la queue de cheval.  
- Sinon, vous aimez la bouffe d'ici ? fit la petite à couettes en changeant une fois de plus de sujet.  
- Ouais, ça passe, mais j'ai vu mieux, comme ce qu'Hana préparait, fit la blonde.

- Surtout que la plupart de nous n'a pas confiance en toi, Anzu, dit Momo. Mais moi, je suis confiante.  
- Parce qu'elle est dans ton équipe, énonça Yukari.  
- Non, parce que je ne la soupçonne pas.  
- Si ça se trouve vous êtes complices, pesta Midoriko.  
- Tu m'excuseras, mais avant de parler, tu te regarderas, grinça Erwin en tentant de ne pas se laisser aller à l'énervement.  
- Du calme vous deux, fit Miho pour tenter d'éviter un conflit. Faisons comme la dernière fois, parlons d'autre chose.

- Je suis d'accord, acquiesça la brune vive. Quel est votre char préféré ?  
- Et mis à part les tanks, t'as quoi comme sujet de conversation ? soupira Sodoko.  
- Hé hé hé, j'ai dit du calme, interrompit la capitaine.  
- Vous savez quand on sortira d'ici ? demanda la blonde.  
- Dimanche, lui répondit Anzu. C'est ce qui nous a été décrit.  
- Mais si on est enfermées, c'est normal ? continua la germanophile.  
- Je ne pense pas, murmura Yuzu. Il doit y avoir un problème.  
- Je n'arrive toujours pas à ouvrir et il n'y a rien pour forcer la serrure, ajouta la petite aux cheveux courts et noirs.  
Il n'y eut plus aucune parole jusqu'à la fin du repas. Toutes se soupçonnaient mutuellement, se sentaient stressées et avaient parfois la manie de se chercher les problèmes. La tension semblait monter de jour en jour.  
Après le déjeuner, elles se regroupèrent à nouveau. Un groupe dans la chambre de Miho, et un autre chez Yuzu.

Miho tentait de déterminer la cause du décès de la prochaine victime tant la perspective de mourir l'obsédait à présent. « Sept petits soldats dans la rue se promenaient, par une voiture ils furent percutés, n'en resta plus que six. »  
La prochaine devait mourir heurtée par une voiture. Mais comment pourrait-elle se faire renverser alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas sortir ? Les fenêtres étaient trop hautes pour descendre au rez-de chaussée, et elles étaient barricadées en bas. Seule solution, avoir la clé. Mais celle-ci était introuvable…

Yukari lui tapa sur l'épaule.  
- Bah alors, tu rêves ?  
- Non non, ça va ! bredouilla la capitaine. Je suis juste anxieuse.  
- Si ça ne va pas, dis-le, parles-en, qu'on te rassure ou quelque chose comme ça, lui dit Erwin. Tu sais, moi aussi j'ai très peur. Et j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment.  
- Si, si, ne t'inquiète pas, juste du stress, ça passera…  
La porte s'ouvrit. C'était Momo.  
- Dites, vous savez où est Anzu ? Elle a disparu en allant boire…  
- Non, pourquoi ? questionna Miho.  
- Je me demande si elle n'a pas avalé son extrait d'acte de naissance, continua la fille à lunettes. Et ça commence vraiment à m'inquiéter.  
Une légère odeur de gaz d'échappement alarma les deux autres.  
- Ca ne me dit rien de bon, fit la blonde à la casquette en se précipitant vers la salle à manger, suivie de Yukari.  
Miho les suivit avec Momo, beaucoup moins rapidement.

En rejoignant ses amies, elle découvrit qu'il ne restait que six statuettes sur la cheminée. Et un peu plus loin, dans la cuisine, une forme dans une position improbable au sol, et le robinet qui coulait dans le vide.  
Quand elles s'approchèrent, elles découvrirent avec horreur le corps d'Anzu.

La présidente avait la nuque brisée et pliée sur sa poitrine, ouverte. Elle avait également le dos cassé et tordu, lui aussi en fracture ouverte. Des traces de pneus étaient visibles sur ses vêtements. Une odeur de pot d'échappement se dégageait du cadavre.  
Du sang coulait de son nez et de ses oreilles. Elle avait encore les yeux ouverts.  
Yukari eut un haut-le-coeur. Miho se mit à trembler à la vue du corps, traumatisée par ce qu'elle venait de voir. Erwin fit un pas en arrière, non sans manquer de tomber.  
Personne n'arrivait à placer un mot sur cette horreur qui venait de se dérouler. Le cadavre était encore chaud. Le sang n'avait pas coagulé. Du moins, pas encore.  
Momo, après quelques minutes d'état de choc, s'évanouit. Les autres la ramenèrent dans sa chambre. Ensuite, les autres allèrent chez la vice-présidente.

- Kadotani-san est morte, annonça Yukari.  
- Oh non, c'est pas vrai ! Où l'avez-vous trouvée ? fit Yuzu, choquée et attristée.  
- Dans la cuisine, avec l'eau qui coulait dans le vide, informa Miho. Son corps n'est vraiment pas beau à voir, elle a le dos et le cou cassé. Elle n'a pas souffert.  
- J'espère, oui ! dit Momo qui avait reprit ses esprits entre temps. Parce que sinon, ce serait une mort terrible à supporter…  
- Dire qu'elle disait aller boire… gémit la brune aux cheveux attachés.  
- Je pense que quelqu'un lui a d'abord brisé le cou, puis le dos, et a roulé dessus avec des pneus après, c'est une véritable mise en scène, ajouta Yukari.

Sodoko sortit des toilettes à ce moment.  
- Que s'est-il passé ? interrogea t-elle, l'air interloqué.  
- La présidente a été tuée, expliqua Yuzu.  
- Quoi ? Anzu est morte ? Mais comment est-elle décédée ?  
- Elle aurait été, d'après le poème, percutée par une voiture, mais ce n'est pas le cas, car on ne peut pas sortir d'ici, donc je ne vois pas comment elle aurait pu se faire écraser, continua celle à la queue de cheval.  
- Comment pensez-vous que ça va évoluer ? dit Miho d'une voix tremblante.  
- Je n'en sais rien, et ça n'ira pas en s'arrangeant, révéla Erwin, un air très préoccupé. Le coup de la bagnole m'a bien retournée, et je me demande comment vont finir ceux qui suivront. Je ne regrette pas Anzu, sinon.  
- Kadotani-san avait beau se comporter comme une vraie ordure quelquefois, ça chagrine de voir qu'elle est morte, murmura la brune aux cheveux bouclés. Paix à son âme.  
- Vous acceptez qu'on aille la voir ? demanda Midoriko.  
- Oui, mais faites attention si votre estomac est fragile, avertit Miho.

Le Conseil des étudiants et Sodoko suivirent le groupe de Miho jusqu'à Anzu. Elles furent choquées à l'instant où elles virent le corps à terre, du sang ayant encore coulé.  
- Ah, mais c'est affreux ! s'écria Yuzu en se cachant les yeux.  
- Aidez-nous à la transporter, quitte à vous salir les doigts, ordonna Momo.  
- Mais…  
- PAS DE MAIS, Yukari ! s'excita la binoclarde, les larmes aux yeux, montrant sa terrible douleur.  
Malgré le décès de sa camarade, elle n'avait pas perdu sa fermeté. Elles portèrent Anzu dans son lit et firent la même chose que pour Mako.

Orihime Okiku Arai avait encore frappé. Et personne n'avait encore élucidé le mystère de ce nom reprenant celui de l'école.  
La tension monta encore d'un cran dans l'internat. L'étau se resserrait autour des dernières survivantes. Six petits soldats. Pas un nombre énorme pour tenter de prendre le tueur la main dans le sac.  
Mais ça allait être difficile… voire impossible.

La mort d'Anzu avait tiré un trait sur les soupçons de celles qui la pensaient coupable.  
A présent, elles étaient certaines que ce n'était pas la présidente du Conseil la meutrière.  
Etait-ce Miho Nishizumi ? Momo Kawashima ? Yuzu Koyama ? Yukari Akiyama ? Riko Matsumoto, dite Erwin ? Midoriko Sono, dite Sodoko ?  
Personne ne le savait. Sauf celle qui faisait disparaître tout ce petit monde. Mais qui était-elle ? C'était la question qui résonnait dans la tête de tout le monde.  
Mako Reizei, Hana Isuzu, Saori Takebe et Anzu Kadotani étaient définitivement écartées.

Il ne restait que les autres, qui étaient toutes aussi suspectes les unes que les autres.

Six autres qui allaient à leur mort, quelque soit leur statut, si elles n'arrêtaient pas la criminelle.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

**« Six petits soldats allèrent se laver, l'un d'eux fut noyé, n'en resta plus que cinq. »**

Une nouvelle fois, les avis se mélangeaient.

Toutes celles qui avaient des soupçons sur Anzu se retrouvaient à devoir réfléchir à nouveau. La mort de la présidente du Conseil des étudiants avait retourné tout le monde. Surtout ses coéquipières. Momo et Yuzu étaient seules à présent.  
Miho se demanda à nouveau qui allait y passer ensuite. La noyade attendait la prochaine. Sodoko, Erwin, Yuzu, Momo, Yukari ? Elle penchait pour Yuzu, mais préférait éviter de prédire les morts.

Trois jours plus tôt, elles étaient dix. Maintenant, elles étaient six. Et elles craignaient pour la nourriture. Allaient-elles tenir jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, si elles survivaient ? Elles n'en savaient pas grand-chose.

Elles n'avaient rien entendu quand Anzu avait été assassinée. Il était possible que ça se fasse également pour les autres.

Yuzu, ne supportant plus la situation, s'effondra en larmes sur le canapé. Elle aimait énormément Kadotani, malgré ce caractère manipulateur. Nerveusement, la jeune fille à la queue de cheval était très fatiguée. Elle avait tout encaissé en cachant ses sentiments derrière sa gentillesse sans limites, et n'en pouvait plus. Miho vint la réconforter.

- Comment va-t-on faire maintenant ? se lamenta Yuzu. On va tous y passer, c'est inévitable…

- Ecoute, on essaiera de trouver la meutrière avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, même si c'est pas garanti, on s'est toutes trompées sur Anzu, et sache que je ne te soupçonne pas, un tueur ne craque pas émotionnellement.

- Merci, Nishizumi-chan. Mais j'en ai envie de me pendre…

- Non, Koyama-san, tu ne dois pas te pendre, justement, il faut que tu vives.

Momo derrière semblait jalouse. Yukari ferma les yeux. Erwin s'assit sans rien dire. Sodoko fit de même en fixant le sol.  
Elles n'avaient pas grand-chose comme distractions, mis à part discuter ou se poser des questions. Lire, écrire, dessiner faisaient partie des autres divertissements disponibles, mais elles ne le faisaient pas.

Miho retourna dans sa chambre. Elle câlina son ours en peluche bandé et s'assit sur le lit. La perte de trois de ses amies et la peur de voir Yukari et Erwin mourir la hantaient. Elle se demandait quelle serait la réaction de sa mère si elle venait à mourir. Peut être serait-elle triste et regretterait d'avoir dit à sa fille qu'elle était une honte pour les Nishizumi. Et Maho serait brisée, elle. Malgré son apparence presque impassible, sa sœur était très gentille et aimait sa cadette.

Elle ne savait pas si ça allait être ce soir qu'elle allait perdre Yukari ou Erwin à cause d'une noyade. Elle espérait que cela ne leur tomberait pas dessus. Elle voulait presque être la victime sur ce coup. Mais ayant suffisamment d'intelligence pour éviter de s'embarquer dans ce genre de délires, elle se reprit.

A présent, les deux chambres adjacentes à la sienne contenaient des cadavres.  
Elle en devenait presque folle tant elle était tendue et sous la menace de cette épée de Damoclès au dessus de sa tête.  
Mais elle arrivait à se contenir. Par contre, pour Yukari et Yuzu, elle n'était pas sûre.  
Momo avait redoublé d'agressivité, et Erwin avait un air constamment fatigué. Toutes avaient la crainte qui les submergeait dès la nuit tombée.

Elle se demandait ce qu'elle ferait si Yukari venait à disparaître dans la nuit. Elle serait obligée de s'occuper de la blonde qu'elle connaissait moins en arrivant dans l'internat.  
Si Momo mourrait, Miho prendrait Yuzu en charge. Elle aimait la fille à la queue de cheval. Elle appréciait tout le monde, même Sodoko qui restait la plus suspecte à ses yeux.

Yukari et Erwin vinrent la rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard. Elles ne voulaient pas rester sans Miho, probablement à cause de la peur.

- Vous pensez que qui sera la prochaine victime ? questionna la blonde.

- Je n'en sais rien, peut être toi, fit la brune aux cheveux lisses.

- Pourquoi ça serait moi ? Au pire je prends plus de douche et c'est réglé…non en fait, je vais pas supporter de puer. Déjà que je sens que les cadavres vont parfumer toute la maison au fur et à mesure qu'on avance dans la semaine…

- C'est con hein ? dit Yukari. Demain matin, j'ai prévu de faire des crêpes.

- Génial ! s'écria Miho. Des crêpes à quoi ?

- Au sucre sans doute, ça dépendra de ce qu'on aura, mais je ferai des crêpes !

- J'espère qu'il y aura au moins du beurre, sinon c'est qu'on est à Auschwitz 2, ajouta Erwin. Ah et au passage, vérifie si le lait est pas périmé, j'ai pas envie que tes crêpes ressortent dans l'autre sens, ça serait dommage.

- T'inquiète, je gère, assura la brune vive en clignant de l'œil.

- J'adore comment tu cuisines, Yukari. Même si ta cuisine n'a jamais égalé celle d'Hana, tu fais toujours des trucs bons, moi je suis aussi douée qu'un pot de caramel en cuisine, la complimenta la capitaine.

- Merci, remercia la brune vive en rougissant légèrement. Tu es mignonne, Nishizumi-dono.

- Oh, arrête ! fit Miho avec un petit rire.

Les filles se rapprochaient de jour en jour, formant un solide petit groupe. Yukari, qui se souvenait de son enfance isolée, était aux anges. Miho, elle, ne souhaitait que le bonheur et espérait être veillée par Hana, Mako et Saori. Erwin avait beau aimer Oryou, Saemonza et César beaucoup plus à l'origine, elle savait qu'elle mourrait et ne les reverrait plus.

L'heure du dîner sonna quelques heures plus tard. Au menu, des nouilles encore préparées par Yukari. Toutes s'attablèrent. Sans la présence d'Anzu, tout paraissait plus calme. Mais Sodoko était toujours là pour tenter de commencer une dispute, sans doute pour se faire remarquer ou parce qu'elle prenait mal quelque chose.

- Vous savez s'il y a de l'amiante dans les murs ? interrogea Yukari. La question vient de me traverser l'esprit…

- Je n'en sais rien du tout, je m'amuse pas à analyser la composition des murs, fit Momo. Mais s'il y en avait, à mon avis, on en ressentirait vite les effets, ça peut provoquer un cancer.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il y en ait, de nos jours on évite ce truc, expliqua Miho.

- Qu'il y en ait ou qu'il n'y en ait pas, je m'en fous, je vais mourir de toute façon, souffla Erwin. J'irai rejoindre tous ces gens qui ont péri pendant la guerre et tous ces pauvres juifs.

- D'habitude on débat, et maintenant on parle d'amiante, dit Sodoko.

- Ecoute Midoriko, si t'es pas contente c'est pareil, si t'as pas envie de te joindre à la conversation c'est pas notre problème, s'énerva la binoclarde.

- Momo Kawashima, méfie-toi de ta coéquipière, c'est une tueuse au cœur d'acier, fit la petite aux cheveux courts.

- Koyama n'a rien fait, alors merci de la fermer, Sodoko, gronda Yukari.

- C'est marrant, mais toute discussion avec mademoiselle Sono vire à la dispute, constata la blonde.

- Arrêtez, vous nous faites tourner la tête, soupira Yuzu en continuant de manger. J'en ai marre qu'on se dispute à chaque repas. On va finir par manger sur des tables séparées.

- Je suis d'accord avec elle, fit Miho.

La suite du dîner se passa sans Sodoko qui alla manger toute seule dans la cuisine. La conversation reprit sur un autre ton beaucoup moins énervé.

Après le dîner, Momo alla prendre une douche. Elle se déshabilla, ferma la porte et alluma le robinet.  
L'eau était beaucoup trop chaude pour elle. Mais elle appréciait la chaleur sur elle par temps froid. Elle était certaine qu'il neigerait dans les jours à venir.  
Celle qu'elle soupçonnait le plus était Yukari. Trop gentille à son goût. Tout le monde mourrait et elle gardait malgré tout sa vivacité. Elle n'avait pas changé d'opinion avec la mort d'Anzu.

Une silhouette fit irruption dans la salle de bain. Momo ne voyait pas très bien à cause de la vapeur d'eau sur la paroi de la douche et ne put donc pas voir qui était là.

Et soudainement, surgissant de la buée, cette forme s'empara de la pomme de douche et la détacha, laissant le flexible déverser de l'eau.  
Et l'ancienne collègue d'Anzu fut soudainement tenue par le cou, et son agresseur lui fourra le tuyau dans la bouche, puis l'enfonça jusqu'à dans sa gorge, remplissant ses poumons d'eau.  
Momo se remémora le poème. _« […] l'un d'eux fut noyé »_. Elle tenta de pousser un cri, mais rien ne sortit, et au bout de peu de temps, elle s'effondra. Elle périt noyée.

La forme disparut, laissant l'eau couler librement.

Miho de son côté entendait quelque chose d'anormal. Sachant que Yukari était déjà au lit car trop fatiguée, elle préféra aller chercher Erwin.  
Elle ouvrit la porte de celle-ci et entendit du bruit dans la salle de bain. Elle ouvrit : la blonde venait de finir sa douche. Elle n'avait pour vêtement sur elle que la serviette autour de son corps. En voyant qu'on la surprenait, elle hurla comme si un serpent la mordait.

- MIHO ! J'ai failli faire un arrêt cardiaque !

- Excuse-moi, mais j'entends l'eau couler depuis tout à l'heure dans la salle de bain de Momo et j'arrive pas à y aller toute seule, tu veux bien m'accompagner ?

- Bon, d'accord, mais ne me fais plus jamais une pareille frayeur !

Les deux jeunes filles sortirent, l'une encore habillée, l'autre enveloppée dans la serviette, et frappèrent chez la binoclarde. Rien. Et toujours ce bruit d'eau qui coule.

- La facture va être salée…

- Momo ? Kawashima-san ! Ouvre !

Pas de réponse. Miho ouvrit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

- E…Erwin, regarde !

Momo était à genoux dans la cabine de douche, le flexible dans la bouche, de l'eau débordant de sa gorge et de son nez, et le regard vague. Morte.  
Miho ne put le supporter plus longtemps. Elle laissa son acolyte blonde qui en profita pour se changer dans la pièce et courut jusqu'au petit salon où Yuzu se trouvait.

- Yuzu… c'est Momo, elle est morte. Noyée.

- QUOI ? Noyée ? Mais comment peut-on se noyer dans une douche ? C'est absurde !

- Elle a le tuyau dans la gorge, je te jure, ça déborde de partout, j'ai coupé l'eau, mais ses poumons en sont remplis…

- Oh non… fit la brune à la queue de cheval en suivant Miho.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

**« Cinq petits soldats aimaient le feu, brûlure fatale toucha l'un d'eux, n'en resta plus que quatre. »**

Momo fut rhabillée et vidée, puis mise au lit. A présent, elles n'étaient plus que cinq. Les chances de retrouver le meurtrier s'amenuisaient.  
Un autre petit soldat avait disparu. Il n'en restait que cinq.  
Il était tard, environ vingt-deux heures. Yukari poussa la porte.

- Momo est morte ? demanda t-elle.

- Oui, elle a été noyée, c'est le bruit de la douche qui t'a réveillée ? demanda Yuzu.

- Oui, j'ai le sommeil léger, le moindre bruit me réveille, exposa la brune aux cheveux bouclés.

Elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps pour se reposer.

- Je pense que le fait que j'aie crié parce que Miho a manqué de me faire faire une crise cardiaque ne t'a pas aidée, gloussa Erwin.

- Non, ça m'a pas aidée, rit Yukari.

- Au moins, je saurai qu'il ne faut pas déranger cette chère blonde quand elle prend une douche, plaisanta Miho.

Malgré les filles qui arrivaient encore à faire de l'humour, l'ambiance s'alourdissait peu à peu, laissant place au stress général. Le stress des innocentes de se faire tuer, et celui du meurtrier de se faire repérer.

Toutes allèrent dans le petit salon.

- Dites, vous avez encore vos lettres sur vous ? N'avez-vous pas remarqué quelque chose ? questionna Miho.

- Bah attends, j'te lis ça, dit Yukari. _« Chère Akiyama-san, Vos notes ont augmenté ce semestre, principalement dans le Sensha-dou, et les dix premières du club sont invitées à l'inauguration du nouvel internat de l'Académie d'Ooarai pour y passer une semaine afin d'être les premières à l'habiter. Vous y êtes attendue lundi 16 février à neuf heures et demie. Cordialement, Orihime Okiku Arai. »._

- Tiens ? fit Erwin. Ma lettre sonne pareil. « Chère Matsumoto-san », et après c'est exactement la même chose.

- _« Chère Nishizumi-san »_, et après tout est identique, réalisa la capitaine. Et pour vous ?

- _« Chère Koyama-san »_ et c'est comme dans la lettre de Yukari ensuite, même expéditeur, tout est pareil, acquiesça Yuzu.

- _« Chère Sono-san »_. Et vous le savez après…

- Cela ne fait aucun doute, toutes les lettres ont été écrites à la hâte, sous forme de plusieurs même fichiers avec un détail de changé, confirma Miho.

- Plus le temps passe, et plus on s'aperçoit qu'on a été toutes invitées par une folle, une folle dangereuse, à lier ! avança Sodoko.

- Oui, et c'est surtout de moins en moins rassurant, s'inquiéta la blonde.

- C'est après tout ça qu'on en vient à se poser la question de qui mourra juste après, remarqua la commandante de l'équipe Lotte.

- Puis ce « OOARAI »… Comment a-t-on pu prendre le nom de l'école ? Et tout ça sans se faire remarquer ? questionna Yuzu.

La conversation se poursuivit. Quelque temps plus tard, elles se séparèrent à nouveau. Yukari et Erwin étaient de nouveau dans la chambre de Miho. Du côté de Yuzu et Sodoko, elles aussi étaient venues chez la capitaine.

- Vous pensez qu'on devrait fouiller les chambres ? demanda Erwin.

- Oui, organisons une fouille générale. On va chercher chez moi d'abord, dit Miho.

Toutes s'exécutèrent. Elles regardèrent sous le lit, sous les draps, dans le matelas, dans les bagages, dans la salle de bain, dans la trousse à pharmacie, mais semblèrent ne pas trouver de preuve.

-Ensuite, elles allèrent chez Yukari. Là non plus, pas de preuves de meurtre.

Chez Sodoko, elles ne trouvèrent rien.

Dans la chambre d'Erwin, aucun indice.

Et pour finir, chez Yuzu, rien non plus.

- Etes-vous certaines qu'on est toutes seules ici ? interrogea la fille à la queue de cheval.

- Oui, à notre connaissance, il n'y a personne. C'est un véritable mystère, reconnut la blonde.

- En effet, acquiesça Miho.

- Le prochain est censé mourir brûlé… expliqua Yuzu.

- Ou une mort atroce, assura Sodoko. Rien que de se brûler la langue avec du chocolat, ça fait mal, mais avec du feu…

- Personne ici ne possède ni d'armes, ni de drogues mortelles. C'est à se demander si ces choses sortent de quelque part ou si nous sommes dans un rêve, ajouta Erwin.

- C'est vraiment étrange tout ça, c'est de la folie, fit la petite aux cheveux courts et noirs.

- On a toutes peur de la mort maintenant, dit Yukari. Et on en a cinq qui sont définitivement hors de cause.

- Même le meurtrier a peur de la mort, tu penses ? demanda Sodoko. Il doit pourtant se suicider à la fin si il veut suivre la comptine à la lettre ou presque.

- Je n'en sais rien et j'ai pas l'intention de le savoir, lâcha la brune vive.

Elles continuèrent la discussion jusqu'à ce que Yuzu aille se coucher, après quoi Miho et les autres allèrent dans la chambre de la capitaine. Il était une heure du matin.

Elles s'assirent sur le lit, comme à leur habitude. Sodoko alla aussi se coucher peu après elles l'entendirent pousser la porte.

- J'ai hâte de manger mes bonnes crêpes demain, confia Erwin. C'est bon les crêpes.

- Laisse-moi le temps de les faire demain matin et tu seras servie, dit Yukari. Aaah, je suis fatiguée.

- Tu veux aller te recoucher ?

- Non, ça va, finit la brune vive. Je tiens bon, t'inquiète.

- L'idée de savoir qui va mourir m'obsède, se plaignit Miho.

- Quelqu'un va griller je crois, continua Yukari.

- Ou alors il y aura le feu, émit la blonde.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il y aura le feu, mais quelqu'un sera grillé en effet, fit la capitaine.

Il y eut un silence. La conversation reprit peu après sur la façon de tuer quelqu'un par une brûlure et du feu sans provoquer un incendie. Il n'y avait pas énormément de moyens, mais elles se posaient toujours la question.  
Elles continuèrent à discuter et tout cela finit en partie de dame de pique.

Cependant, quelque chose d'anormal faisait du bruit dans une autre pièce. Un bruit de crépitement que personne ne remarquait. Mais elles étaient trop concentrées sur leurs cartes pour percevoir le bruit.  
Yukari gagna la première manche, jusqu'à ce qu'Erwin l'interrompe :

- Dites, ça sent pas un peu le cramé ?

La capitaine de l'équipe Lotte lâcha sa main.

- ….Oh mon dieu.

Sur ces quelques mots, Miho se précipita dehors. Des fumerolles s'échappaient d'une pièce non loin de l'escalier.

- Il y a quelque chose qui brûle, venez ! prévint-elle.

Les autres la suivirent. La combustion venait de la chambre de Yuzu. Yukari s'empara d'un extincteur qui traînait là et ouvrit la porte, découvrant la scène.

Yuzu était attachée à une chaise par des serpillières couvertes d'essence en feu, visiblement inconsciente, et le reste des objets de sa chambre avaient été ramenés dans les coins afin de ne pas risquer de s'enflammer.

- Yukari, éteins vite ça ! ordonna Miho.

- Bien, Nishizumi-dono !

La fille aux cheveux bouclés brandit l'extincteur et parvint à éteindre le feu. La fumée prenait à la gorge. Une fois l'ignition stoppée, elles détachèrent leur camarade et l'allongèrent au sol, puis ouvrirent la fenêtre pour évacuer la fumée.

Yuzu ne se réveillait pas. Elle portait une marque de piqûre sur l'avant-bras gauche. Son cou, sa poitrine, ses jambes et une partie de ses bras étaient en partie carbonisés.  
La dernière survivante du Conseil des étudiants était en très mauvais état. Elle expira peu après qu'on l'ait détachée, sans jamais rouvrir les yeux.

- Cinq petits soldats aimaient le feu, brûlure fatale toucha l'un d'eux, n'en resta plus que quatre… évoqua Yukari. Et ce petit soldat, c'est Koyama-san.

- C'est de pire en pire, souffla Erwin. Elle n'a pas dû souffrir, n'empêche. On a dû lui injecter je ne sais quelle substance pour l'assomer, puis l'attacher et la brûler vive.

- Je n'en sais rien, et c'est absolument… ATTENDS ! Je vais voir la cheminée, fit Miho.

La capitaine et ses deux acolytes retournèrent dans la salle à manger. Il y avait quatre petits soldats. Un autre avait disparu.

- C'est pas possible, c'est une histoire de fous, c'est impossible, c'est horrible, c'est… INDESCRIPTIBLE ! s'agita Yukari.

- Le corbillard avance… chuchota Erwin. Et bientôt, on risque d'y passer, c'est certain. Si c'est pas Sodoko, c'est une de nous trois.

- Quand on parle du loup… fit Miho.

Réveillée par le cri de Yukari, cette dernière arriva en trombe.

- Encore une qui est morte ? dit-elle.

- Yuzu. Paix à son âme, confessa la capitaine. Elle a été brûlée après avoir été droguée.

- Qui est la prochaine ? questionna la petite.

- Aucune idée, mais c'est l'une de nous, et on aura soit la douleur de te perdre, soit celle de perdre une amie, répondit Erwin sans changer de ton.

- Douleur de me perdre ? Je suis seule face à vous trois, grommela Sodoko.


	8. Chapitre 7

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR :  
Chapitre réécrit !**

* * *

**Chapitre 7**  
**« Quatre petits soldats coupaient du poisson, le poignet de l'un d'eux fut réduit en tronçons, n'en resta plus que trois. »**

- Laisse, elle cherche encore la bagarre, souffla Miho à la blonde.  
- Oui, sauf que vous êtes un groupe et moi maintenant je suis toute seule, étant donné qu'il n'y a pas Pazomi et Gomoyo et que les autres sont mortes, continua de râler la petite Sodoko. Donc techniquement, face à vous toutes, je suis seule, c'est trois contre une, et c'est moi qui vais perdre.  
Les autres préférèrent l'ignorer et retournèrent dans la chambre de Miho. Il était à présent une heure et demie du matin.  
- Je vous laisse, je suis trop fatiguée, susurra Erwin en se levant.  
- Bonne nuit, dit Yukari. J'y vais aussi. A demain, Miporin !  
Miho sentit que le dernier mot qu'avait prononcé son amie la frappait terriblement fort. Elle se sentit soudain horriblement triste. Miporin était le surnom que Saori lui donnait. Elle retint ses larmes en disant :  
- Dors bien, Yukari.  
Quand la brune vive sortit, Miho craqua. Elle se remémora la voix de son amie l'appelant comme ça, ses rires avec elle, les moments qu'elle passait avec sa petite bande et son équipe, et ses larmes se mirent à affluer. Sa gorge était si serrée qu'elle en avait mal. Elle resta comme ça pendant vingt bonnes minutes, puis alla se laver les dents et dormir.

Elle eut du mal à trouver le sommeil cette nuit là. Des souvenirs la hantaient. Ce qui l'avait dégoûtée de l'art du tank, puis la rencontre avec Hana et Saori, tout ce qui s'était passé jusqu'à maintenant…  
Mais dès qu'elle revoyait leurs si jolis visages, elle les revoyait mortes, Hana pâle comme de la porcelaine, paisiblement endormie, et Saori à l'expression de détresse et aux lèvres bleuies. Quand elle avait souvenir de Mako, elle se revoyait la tenir pendant qu'elle convulsait à la suite de son empoisonnement.  
Et les autres lui revenaient en tête sans arrêt. Momo, ce regard si vide, noyée d'une façon si singulière. Anzu, son corps désarticulé et brisé de toute part. Yuzu, couverte de ces brûlures qui lui coûtèrent la vie.  
Elle avait beaucoup de difficulté à supporter la perte de ses amies et des autres camarades. Malgré tout, elle s'endormit par épuisement.

Elle entra dans un rêve. Elle mangeait un macaron géant avec Yukari et Erwin. Mais soudainement, Sodoko venait la pousser de ce macaron et la faisait tomber dans le vide. Les deux autres tentaient de la rattraper, mais se faisaient assommer par la petite. Elles tombaient toutes les trois dans un gouffre, sous l'œil de Midoriko.  
Ce cauchemar la réveilla deux heures plus tard, à trois heures cinquante. Miho ne put s'empêcher d'aller inspecter les chambres.

Sodoko se reposait bien, couchée sur le ventre. Yukari avait un sommeil un peu agité et s'était retrouvée la tête à l'autre bout du lit. Erwin, elle, n'avait pas changé de position et dormait très profondément.  
Rassurée, la capitaine se recoucha. Il n'était rien arrivé à ses camarades. Tout n'était qu'un rêve, et il n'y avait pas de macaron géant dans la pièce.  
Elle se rendormit peu après et passa la nuit.  
Au matin, elle fut la dernière levée. Yukari avait fait des crêpes, comme promis. Sodoko et Erwin étaient déjà attablées, ayant pris soin de se mettre l'une loin de l'autre pour éviter les accrochages. La brune vive, elle, mangeait avec elles.  
- Ah, tu les as faites ! s'exclama Miho.  
- Ce ne sont pas des crêpes, mais des crêpes au caramel, c'est Yukari qui les a faites et elles sont prodigieuses, dit la blonde en se servant de nouveau.  
- Attends, répète ? gloussa la capitaine.  
- J'ai dit « ce ne sont pas des crêpes, mais des crêpes au- »  
- Ce ne sont pas des crêpes mais des crêpes ? pouffa Miho.  
- Non, ce ne sont pas des crêpes mais des crêpes, sourit la capitaine de l'équipe Hippo en faisant un léger clin d'œil et en commençant à manger.

La commandante de l'équipe Lotte se mit à manger son précieux repas.  
- Oh, en effet ! fit-elle la bouche à demi pleine. Yukari, j'adore ta cuisine !  
- Merci, remercia la brune.  
- Je dis rarement ça, mais j'aime comment tu fais la bouffe, Akiyama-san, dit Sodoko de loin.  
- Eh bien, merci, répondit Yukari.  
Le repas se poursuivit sans accroc, contrairement aux autres jours. Il y avait toujours quatre petits soldats sur la cheminée, signe que personne n'était mort.  
Les filles semblèrent oublier la gravité de la situation en plaisantant. Malgré leur stress, elles réussissaient encore à tenir émotionnellement.  
Soudainement, une question traversa l'esprit de Miho.  
- Dites, il reste quoi comme provisions, qu'on ne meure pas de faim ?  
Yukari alla vérifier, puis revint.  
- Des boîtes de thon, du pain, du lait, du bœuf en boîte et des œufs. Pas grand-chose.  
- Bon, on va donc devoir manger du thon et du corned-beef pendant les jours restants, soupira Sodoko. Ô joie…  
- C'est mieux que rien, dit fermement Miho.  
Erwin et Yukari acquiescèrent. Sodoko se tut jusqu'à la fin.

Les trois jeunes filles retournèrent dans le petit salon. Elles s'assirent ensemble sur le canapé.  
- On est trois contre une, on vise dans le mille ! fit Yukari.  
- Rien ne te dit que ce n'est pas Miho ou moi qui suis la meutrière, prévint Erwin. Si ça se trouve, là maintenant, je pourrais te tuer. Mais je ne le fais pas. Parce que je ne veux pas que tu meures.  
- Il est évident que c'est Sodoko, exposa la capitaine. Elle cherche à se faire remarquer dès le début, mais on se fait avoir à chaque fois. Regardez, on s'est toutes tournées vers Anzu, et finalement elle est morte.  
- Mais qui te dit que ce n'est pas une simulation ? s'insurgea la brune vive.  
- Parce que tu as vu l'état de sa nuque et de son dos ? On ne survit pas de choses pareilles, expliqua la Nishizumi.  
- Et même si elle avait survécu, elle serait paralysée, donc comment veux-tu tuer quelqu'un en étant au minimum tétraplégique ? argumenta la blonde.  
- J'ai beau soupçonner Sodoko, je n'arrive pas à me persuader que c'est l'une de vous deux qui est la tueuse ici, avoua Yukari.  
- On n'a jamais dit qu'on tuait, dit Miho. C'est Midoriko Sono la coupable ici. Ca se sent.  
- Enfin bon, Anzu n'aurait de toute façon pas fait de vieux os, souffla la brune vive.

Le repas de midi se passa bien. Sodoko s'éloigna encore du reste du groupe. Du coup, il n'y avait aucun conflit entre les quatre survivantes.  
Elles dûrent se contenter de thon en conserve. Tout paraissait plus fade, désormais. La majorité était morte, les autres se battaient pour survivre en attendant de trouver le meurtrier.  
La semaine se terminait dans deux jours. Elles se demandaient toutes si elles allaient tenir jusque là.  
Miho ne semblait pas espérer gros. Elle savait que la mort l'attendait et que le moment où sa vie serait fauchée s'approchait de seconde en seconde. Elle essayait de profiter de ses dernières minutes, heures, journées ? Elle ne parvenait pas à déterminer qui serait la prochaine sur la liste. Sans doute Yukari ou Erwin, ou elle-même. Mais elle savait que pour elle, Sodoko était celle qui causait tout ça. Elle et la petite aux cheveux courts et noirs s'accusaient mutuellement. Midoriko accusait également une complicité de la brune vive et de la blonde. Mais tout cela ressemblait à une sorte de contre-attaque.

Le soir venu, Yukari s'en alla cuisiner pendant que Miho et Erwin restaient dans la chambre. Elle commença par se laver les mains, puis prit une boîte de thon et l'ouvrit.  
Un bruit venant de derrière attira son attention. Elle avait l'impression qu'on s'approchait d'elle. Malgré tout, elle ne voyait rien.  
- Qui est là ?  
Elle attendit, inspecta la pièce. Elle fit plusieurs fois le tour, sans s'éloigner de la nourriture, craignant un mauvais coup de la meurtrière.  
Ne constatant rien, elle se remit à cuisiner.  
Elle prit une assiette dans un des placards et versa le poisson dedans. Le bruit recommença. Ne remarquant toujours rien, elle continua à cuisiner en prenant une autre boîte de conserve.  
_"C'est bizarre que j'entende autant de bruit"_, pensa t-elle en ouvrant la boîte.

Elle entendit un bruit métallique, différent de celui de tout à l'heure. Comme si on aiguisait quelque chose. Et là, elle commença à avoir des sueurs froides. Tétanisée, elle ne faisait plus aucun mouvement.  
Et au moment où elle regardait derrière elle, un coup sourd l'assomma. Yukari tomba à terre, inconsciente, sans se rendre compte de ce qui se passa juste après.  
Miho et Erwin attendaient depuis à présent quinze minutes.  
- Yukari ne revient pas, s'inquiéta la capitaine.  
- Tu sais, cuisiner ça prend du temps, si ça se trouve c'est juste en train de cuire.  
- Non, mais si ça cuisait vraiment, on sentirait une odeur, fit remarquer Miho.  
- Pas forcément, contesta Erwin, la voix semblant cependant cacher quelque chose.  
- Je te jure, ça ne me rassure pas du tout, j'ai peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose, dit la commandante des Lottes avec inquiétude.  
- Qu'est-ce qui pourrait lui arriver ? demanda la blonde, ne semblant pas comprendre de quoi elle parlait.  
- « Quatre petits soldats coupaient du poisson, le poignet de l'un d'eux fut réduit en tronçons »…  
- Comment veux-tu qu'elle coupe du poisson ? On n'a plus que des conserves.  
- Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, viens, on va voir, finit par dire Miho.  
Elles sortirent de la pièce et sentirent une pesanteur dans l'air. Cela ne les rassura pas du tout.

Et en arrivant dans la cuisine, elles manquèrent de hurler.

Yukari était étendue au sol. Son poignet gauche était rayé de coupures et l'artère avait été sectionnée. Elle se vidait de son sang, tout coulait à terre. La brune si vive et enthousiaste était pâle comme la mort, comme ayant été neutralisée avant sa mort. A ses côtés, un maquereau et un couperet étaient là, à terre, et le poisson avait la tête coupée.  
Sur la cheminée dans la salle à manger, il ne restait que trois petits soldats.

Erwin, les yeux écarquillés, le regard terrifié et sous l'effet de ce traumatisme, poussa un cri déchirant, ne pouvant plus se contrôler à la suite du choc.  
- YUKARI !  
Elle se laissa tomber sur Yukari et prit sa main à présent froide et inerte, se tachant du sang coulant du poignet de celle-ci.  
- Yukari, Yukari ! appela t-elle en lui tapant la joue. Yukari, allez, Yukari... je t'en supplie, Yukari...  
Sa voix faiblissait à mesure qu'elle appelait.  
- ...oh non...pas ça...  
Miho se pencha sur son amie décédée.  
- Yukari…pourquoi ? chuchota t-elle.  
Erwin releva la tête nerveusement.  
- Elle n'est pas morte, hein ? trembla la blonde, des larmes dans les yeux, regardant désespérément Miho. Elle va se réveiller, hein ? Oui... Elle va... Elle va se lever, elle va se réveiller, elle est vivante, elle n'est pas morte, c'est juste un mauvais rêve, réveille-toi, réveille-toi Riko et ressaisis-toi, elle n'est pas morte... elle n'est...  
Elle comprit ce que Miho pensait rien qu'en voyant son regard endeuillé. Le coeur meurtri, elle pleura à chaudes larmes.

Prise d'un coup de folie, elle s'empara du couperet et tenta de le retourner contre elle, retenue par Miho.  
- Arrête ! Non ! ARRÊTE !  
- Yukari ne peut pas être morte ! Elle est là, je le sens, elle est encore là, elle n'est pas partie !  
- Ressaisis-toi, enfin ! tenta de la raisonner la capitaine, commençant à pleurer. On ne peut plus rien faire...  
- Yukari... chuchota l'autre, toujours en train de trembler. Oh,... Yukari...  
La blonde lâcha l'arme et se laissa prendre dans les bras de la brune, pleurant sur son épaule.  
- Je me sens tellement coupable… Pourquoi n'ais-je pas compris qu'on l'avait déjà tuée ? murmura Erwin. Je le savais, quelque part, mais je me suis mentie à moi-même, je t'ai mentie, j'ai menti...  
- Tu ne pouvais pas deviner, répondit Miho entre deux sanglots. Sodoko a encore frappé…


	9. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8**

**« Trois petits soldats se baladèrent par temps froid, l'un d'eux y resta, n'en resta plus que deux. »**

La capitaine sentait bien que la commandante de l'équipe Hippo avait du mal à tenir avec la perte de Yukari. La blessure que la mort de la vive brune lui avait infligée semblait insupportable pour elle. Les larmes de la blonde coulaient sans s'arrêter, elle pleurait comme si tout ce qu'elle avait retenu sortait au moment de perdre Yukari.

Sodoko fit irruption dans la pièce.

- Ah, encore une qui est morte ? fit-elle sur un ton sarcastique.

Miho la fusilla du regard.

- Hâte que la semaine soit terminée, peut être qu'on ne sera que trois à survivre, mais je te promets que je te tabasse avec Erwin, gronda la capitaine.

La petite sembla s'éloigner de l'âme en peine et de la commandante des Lottes. Peut être avait-elle peur de la brune ?

Miho continuait à essayer de réconforter Erwin, sans succès. Quand celle-ci se calma et qu'elles eurent ramené Yukari dans sa chambre, les deux allèrent dans le petit salon ensemble. Elles n'avaient pas faim ce soir là. Elles étaient trop stressées et abattues pour manger quoi que ce soit.  
Le sang de la vive avait taché les mains de la blonde, qui n'osait plus toucher quoi que ce soit. Son regard avait grandement changé : il était à présent vide, montrant toute la douleur qu'elle ressentait suite à la perte de celle qu'elle avait surnommée Guderian.

La capitaine, elle, se sentait également inconsolable. Elle avait perdu à présent toute sa bande d'amis, il ne lui restait qu'une camarade, même si elle s'en était beaucoup rapprochée. Elle tenait moins à Erwin qu'à Yukari, mais elle serait tout aussi triste si la commandante des Hippos venait à mourir avant elle.

Elle pensait à Oryou, Saemonza et César. Qu'allaient-elles penser ? Qui serait là pour elles ? Et pour le Conseil des étudiants, qui allait remplacer les trois défuntes ? Et l'équipe de Sodoko, qui accompagnerait Pazomi et Gomoyo ? Et les familles des victimes ? Sa propre famille ? Comment allaient-ils réagir à cette barbarie ?

Des questions traversaient sans arrêt la tête de Miho.

- Tu penses que Sodoko va empoisonner le repas ?

- Me parle pas de repas, si je vois encore une boîte de conserve, je vomis, répondit la blonde d'une voix tremblante. Je ne veux rien avaler ! Boire, à la limite… mais je ne me sens pas prête à manger quoi que ce soit.

- Je préfère faire ma propre bouffe si je devais manger, j'ai peur que Sodoko ne l'empoisonne… murmura Miho en baissant la tête. Même si la mort de Yukari m'a coupé l'appétit.

- Fais attention quand même, ne la quitte pas des yeux, conseilla Erwin sur le même ton.

La tension devenait presque palpable. Elles savaient toutes les deux que Midoriko représentait une menace. Cependant, elles avaient peur des conséquences si elles l'éliminaient. La justice, tout cela les effrayaient, et elles n'avaient pas envie de passer leur vie en prison pour avoir tué une meurtrière.

Elles passèrent le reste de leur temps à discuter de ce qui pourrait arriver pour que la prochaine meure de froid. Rien de spécial ne pouvait causer une hypothermie dans l'internat, pas même quelques médicaments qui pouvaient être trouvés dans l'infirmerie tout en bas, fermée elle aussi à double tour.

Miho et Erwin retournèrent dans la chambre de la première. Elles n'écoutaient pas de musique, cette fois. Elles prirent encore une fois un livre pour tenter de se distraire, en vain. Rien n'arrivait à les détacher de cette peur, même moins stressées l'une avec l'autre.  
La douleur de la perte de Yukari n'arrangeait rien. A présent, tout semblait vide, sans joie, sans aucune vivacité. La brune aux cheveux bouclés était toujours là pour remonter le moral des autres. Le matin, encore, elle était là. Le soir, elle n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Son corps n'était plus qu'une enveloppe vide. Son âme était partie.

Une odeur fétide, encore peu perceptible, se dégageait de la chambre de Mako, probablement à cause du début de la décomposition. Il y avait déjà cinq jours qu'elle était morte.

- Je me sens déjà fatiguée, est-ce la tristesse ? demanda Erwin.

- Sans doute, peut être qu'une douche te détendra, je reste devant la porte si tu veux, proposa Miho.

- D'accord, suis-moi et n'ouvre pas tant que je ne me suis pas rhabillée, j'ai pas envie d'avoir la même frayeur que l'autre fois, mon cœur risque de vraiment pas le supporter cette fois, même si j'ai pas de problème de santé particulier, je préfère éviter de prendre des risques, fit la blonde en entraînant la capitaine.

Elles se suivèrent. Miho trouva la clé de sa chambre et la verrouilla à double tour. Elle s'enferma chez Erwin, par sécurité. Elle en devenait presque paranoïaque.

Quand la blonde eut terminé de se doucher, elles ressortirent et retournèrent chez Miho. Ce fut au tour de la commandante des Lottes de se laver elle appliqua la même procédure.

Sodoko ne manifesta pas d'activité ce soir là. Elle semblait rester cloîtrée dans sa chambre. Cela arrangeait les deux jeunes filles qui restaient dans la même pièce presque tout le temps. Au moins, elles ne craignaient pas grand-chose.

A la grande surprise de Miho, Erwin retourna chercher un bloc-notes et un stylo dans sa chambre, puis revint dans celle de la capitaine et s'assit sur le bureau.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? interrogea t-elle.

- Je vais écrire mes dernières volontés, murmura la blonde en commençant. Je sais que notre sort est scellé, donc je vais écrire une lettre à remettre à ma famille et une autre destinée à mon équipe. Au moins, les deux garderont une trace de moi quelques heures avant mon décès…

- Je pense faire de même, merci de l'idée, dit Miho avant de prendre elle-même de quoi écrire et de s'installer par terre. Je vais en faire une pour ma sœur et une autre pour ma mère, comme ça elles sauront…

Elles passèrent les heures suivantes à écrire leurs derniers souhaits. Leurs larmes coulèrent, sachant qu'il ne leur restait plus rien comme temps à rester en vie, et que c'était probablement la dernière chose qu'elles allaient produire en tenant un stylo.

- Dis, t'aurais pas des enveloppes par hasard ? demanda Erwin.

- Si si, y'en a toujours dans un internat, pour ceux qui écrivent à leurs parents, et j'en ai vu dans le bureau, indiqua Miho.

- Merci.

La blonde mit un papier dans une première enveloppe, avec inscrit dessus _« A remettre à ma famille »._ L'autre fut intitulée _« Pour Saemonza (Kiyomi Sugiyama), César (Takako Suzuki), et Oryou (Takeko Nogami) » _en veillant à écrire plus petit.  
Miho fit de même avec une première appelée « _Destinée à ma sœur, Maho Nishizumi »_ et une seconde, _« Pour ma mère, Shiho Nishizumi »._ Erwin alla déposer ses enveloppes sur le bureau de sa chambre puis revint auprès de sa camarade.

Il était à présent une heure du matin.

- Dis-moi, Miho, je peux dormir avec toi cette nuit ? Ca ne me ressemble pas, mais j'ai peur de dormir toute seule maintenant à cause de l'autre tarée dangereuse…

- Pas de problème. Ca ira très bien si tu ne me piques pas la couette, approuva la capitaine.

- Merci encore, je veux passer ma dernière nuit en compagnie de quelqu'un. Si je ne le fais pas, je sens que je vais me pendre dans ma chambre, et il ne manquerait plus que je me suicide, soupira la blonde.

Elles se couchèrent dans le même lit, non sans manquer un peu de place, les obligeant à dormir l'une à moitié sur l'autre.

Plusieurs fois dans la nuit, Miho sentit des larmes couler sur ses épaules. Son acolyte semblait très mal vivre la perte de Yukari.

Le lendemain, Erwin se leva la première. Elle aperçut un trousseau de clés sur la table de la salle à manger. Comment avait-il pu finir là ?  
Miho arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Sodoko, elle, semblait vouloir rester dans sa chambre. Des plats avaient bougé et on entendait du bruit dans la pièce où la petite restait.  
Il avait neigé. Il semblait faire froid dehors.

La blonde ne se servit que du thé. La boîte avait été ouverte : celle qui était soupçonnée d'être la tueuse avait pris un sachet. La commandante des Hippos prit le deuxième qui venait sans faire attention. Elle était encore trop dans le coaltar pour se préoccuper de s'il était empoisonné ou non.

La brune se fit un thé elle aussi. Tout cela lui rappelait Darjeeling, la capitaine de l'école qu'elle avait déjà combattu en match. Elle ne se baladait jamais sans son précieux liquide brun.

- T'es au courant que j'ai trouvé les clés sur la table ? prévint Erwin.

- Oh ! Mais pourquoi étaient-elles là ?

- Je n'en sais trop rien, ça ne me préoccupe pas…

La blonde but son thé presque d'une traite. Elle n'aimait plus être à table.

- Je pense que je vais aller me promener, ça me fera du bien, fit-elle. Si tu veux, tu peux venir.

- Je te suis de loin, de toute façon l'école est trop loin pour qu'à pied on ne mette pas trop de temps. De plus, qui te dit que Sodoko n'essaiera pas de tirer à vue si elle nous voit tenter de nous évader ?

- D'accord, termina t-elle avant de sortir.

Il y avait bien longtemps qu'Erwin n'avait pas senti la fraîcheur de l'air de dehors. Elle avait beau ouvrir la fenêtre, elle n'était plus ressortie depuis presque une semaine.

Elle se mit à marcher dans la neige. Elle grelottait et le froid lui irritait la gorge, mais elle ne s'arrêtait pas. Elle ne supportait plus de revenir dans l'internat. Elle avait peur de Midoriko.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, elle commença à se sentir un peu étourdie. Elle voyait toujours bien, mais perdait des forces au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait. Elle ne faisait plus attention au craquement de la neige sous ses pieds. Déjà anéantie par la mort de Yukari, elle se sentait faiblir, mais ne renonçait pas à sa promenade.

Et après quelques autres minutes de marche, ses jambes ne la portaient plus. Elle ne tremblait plus. Sa vision se troublait et elle ne sentait plus ses membres. Elle tomba dans la neige, d'abord sur le ventre, puis roula sur le côté. Elle sentait ses forces s'amenuiser. Tentant d'appeler Miho, aucun son ne sortit, elle n'avait plus l'énergie de parler, désormais. Elle ne trouvait pas son souffle et haletait. Le rythme de son coeur était aussi rapide qu'irrégulier.

La capitaine constata que son amie s'était écroulée et se mit à courir dans sa direction. A présent, Erwin entendait sa propre voix parler comme si elle disait réellement quelque chose et que ce n'était pas que des pensées.

_« Ah. Je me demande si elle a mis quelque chose dans mon thé… Mais Dieu, merci. Merci de m'avoir permis ce dernier plaisir, je n'aurais jamais cru survivre une nuit de plus. Mon heure allait venir dans peu de temps, je me demande si elle n'a pas sonné. »_

Miho se laissa tomber à côté de la blonde.

- Tu vas bien ?! s'inquiéta t-elle.

_« Non, Miho. Ca ne va pas. J'ai si froid… »_

La brune sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle tenta de relever sa camarade, mais elle avait les membres raidis par le froid.

_« Je suis épuisée… je n'ai plus la force de me battre. Je suis désolée, Miho. Je te demande pardon, Yukari, je m'excuse, team Hippo. »_

- Lève-toi, je t'en supplie ! Ne me laisse pas, Erwin… ne me laisse pas… tu es tout ce qui me reste... sanglota Miho, sentant que son amie se laissait presque partir, en se penchant sur elle et en lui attrapant un bras. Ne me laisse pas toute seule contre elle, relève-toi et on s'en va l'achever à deux...

La capitaine ne voulait pas rester seule face à Sodoko. Elle qui était courageuse se sentait soudain démunie.

_« D'ailleurs… « Trois petits soldats se baladèrent par temps froid, l'un d'eux y resta »… Je crois que celui-là, c'est moi. Je me suis baladée dans la neige, on a mis quelque chose dans mon thé ou alors c'est parce que je ne mange rien, et je meurs de froid. Mais je me demande si tu pourras réussir à stopper Sodoko.»_

Miho continuait de pleurer. Elle souleva Erwin et la plaça contre elle tout en la serrant pour essayer de lui tenir chaud. En vain.  
La blonde sembla voir une forme la tenir. Une brune aux cheveux bouclés. Yukari. Surmontée d'un halo de lumière.

_« Oui, Yukari, je suis là. J'arrive. Et les autres aussi. Miho, je t'attends. »_

Elle ferma les yeux en regardant Miho, puis sembla s'endormir. Son coeur ralentit peu à peu. Sa respiration se stoppa une minute ou deux plus tard. Elle était partie sans trop souffrir, en se laissant emporter par l'hypothermie.  
Constatant la mort de sa camarade, la capitaine hurla de tristesse. Elle était seule, désormais. Plus personne autour d'elle. Un combat décisif contre Sodoko l'attendait. Et à présent, elle n'avait plus Erwin pour la soutenir.


	10. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9**

**« Deux petits soldats tentèrent de s'évader, l'un d'eux finit par tomber, n'en resta plus qu'un. »**

Miho resta là, à tenir le corps sans vie de la blonde, désespérée et apeurée par la présence de Sodoko. Erwin venait juste de mourir et il semblait à la capitaine qu'elle était morte depuis sept ans. Son corps conservait encore un peu de chaleur malgré l'hypothermie.  
Quand la brune se décida enfin à se lever, elle plaça le corps de la commandante des Hippos sur son dos et entreprit sa marche vers la porte de l'internat.

Elle poussa celle-ci et monta les escaliers qui menaient aux chambres, la mort dans l'âme. Rongée par la tristesse, elle attrapa la poignée de la porte de celle d'Erwin et ouvrit. Il n'y avait plus aucune vie, désormais. Les enveloppes étaient posées là, sur le bureau.  
A présent, Miho attendait presque la mort. Elle déposa le corps de sa camarade sur le matelas et posa une main sur la sienne, devenue pâle. Juste après, à contrecœur, elle recouvrit le corps d'un drap et sortit rapidement, ne voulant pas passer une minute de plus à se sentir triste.

Elle retourna dans sa chambre et s'allongea à l'endroit précis où elle avait dormi avec Erwin cette nuit là. A cet endroit, Yukari, Saori, Hana s'étaient assises.  
Miho pensait à elles. Etaient-elles en train de l'attendre dans une autre dimension, dans l'outremonde ? Ou dans quelque chose comme le paradis ?

Elle crut entendre leurs voix, mais se dit qu'elle devenait folle. Et soudainement, dans un vacarme immonde, la porte s'ouvrit.  
C'était la dernière restante, la petite aux cheveux noirs, un revolver à la main.

- SODOKO ! hurla Miho, à la fois en colère et terrorisée.

- Nishizumi-san. Tu tombes à pic. Je vais te dire un truc. Je suis Orihime Okiku Arai. Oui, c'est moi. Midoriko Sono. Et tu es face à celle qui est à l'origine de tous ces meurtres.

- Comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille, Sodoko ?! Toi qui étais si responsable !

- Tout réside dans mon mental et une partie de ma vie personnelle. Tu ne te serais sûrement pas imaginée que c'était moi cette coupable, cette meurtrière. Et malgré les fouilles, tu n'as rien trouvé. C'est dû à mon intelligence d'avoir trouvé une cachette connue uniquement de moi.

- Tu es une ordure, tu as tué neuf personnes, ne te rends-tu pas compte de ton crime ? Tu iras en prison pour ça, je le sais ! rugit la capitaine, hors d'elle et les nerfs en boule.

- En prison ? Ah ah ah. Tu n'as pas relu la comptine ? Je n'aurai plus qu'à me tirer une balle dans la tête et elle sera achevée.

- Je te préviens, fais attention, s'énerva Miho.

- Que vas-tu faire, au juste ? Me frapper ? J'ai une arme. Je peux te tirer dessus à n'importe quel moment. Mais je vais garder mes munitions pour moi.

La capitaine ne sut pas répondre. Du coup, Midoriko reprit :

- Miho, il est trop tard pour toi. Tu as tenu les autres pour acquises. Et de plus, tu n'as pas cherché à me stopper. J'ai donc pu finir ma tâche.

- Que comptes-tu faire, maintenant ?

- Eh bien, à toi de voir. Cela doit te sembler évident. Tu mourras, et peu après je me tirerai une balle afin de coller à mon poème. Tu vois, j'écoutais aux portes. J'ai tout entendu. Les opinions des autres m'ont bien aidée. De plus, si j'avais cette attitude, c'était presque pour vous forcer à réfléchir. Mais vous avez été tellement stupides que j'ai gagné du terrain.

- Ne dis pas ça, c'est de la folie… de la folie ! Tu étais membre du Comité de Discipline, je ne peux pas croire que tu aies pu commettre un acte aussi inhumain… Que ton cadavre pourrisse en enfer quand tu te tireras une balle, tu viens de m'arracher mes amies, tu viens de mutiler une équipe de sa commandante, d'en briser une autre, on croirait que tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu fais !

- Même si je meurs, Pazomi et Gomoyo trouveront quelqu'un d'autre. D'ailleurs, j'ai eu recours à elles à un moment. Mais je ne te dirai rien.

- Midoriko, tu es vraiment la pire ordure que j'aie pu connaître jusqu'à maintenant, toi qui respectais tant les valeurs morales, toi qui finalement entres en contradiction avec tes propres intentions de départ !

C'en fut trop pour la capitaine qui se mit à courir à travers le couloir. L'odeur des cadavres qui commençait à emplir les locaux et le stress lui donnaient la nausée.  
Elle voulait échapper à Midoriko Sono, à ses intentions malsaines, à son mental dérangé, à son revolver, à tout qui faisait partie d'elle…  
Mais peu après, elle s'aperçut que son adversaire la suivait. Elle la pourchassait, même. Miho avait beau accélérer, elle s'essoufflait. Hors d'haleine, elle se cacha dans une pièce du deuxième étage après avoir monté les escaliers quatre à quatre. C'était la chambre au dessus de la sienne. Elle avait besoin de reprendre son souffle.

Elle ne voulait pas mourir. Cependant, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire autrement. Sodoko la rattraperait et la tuerait.  
D'ailleurs, la petite aux cheveux noirs était elle aussi montée. Miho sentit sa présence et fuit de nouveau. Midoriko continua à la poursuivre, toujours plus vite, prenant les virages serrés, gagnant de la vitesse. Sa petite taille lui conférait un avantage. Elle faisait de plus petites foulées, ce qui lui permettait d'être plus rapide.

Miho se tordit la cheville en faisant un faux pas. Malgré la douleur, elle continuait à courir, même en risquant de se rompre un ligament, voire un tendon, ou de se casser un os. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : s'en aller loin de cette détraquée de Sodoko.

L'escalier menait au toit. Cependant, rien ne disait à la capitaine que la porte de la toiture était ouverte. Elle avait donc devant elle deux solutions : tenter d'ouvrir la porte et passer, ou rester coincée à l'intérieur avec la meurtrière.

Elle poussa la porte miracle, elle était déverrouillée. Elle se réfugia sur le toit. Il faisait froid. La neige y était encore. Elle ne voulait pas glisser, elle évita donc de faire des mouvements brusques malgré son agitation. Le stress et l'odeur de décomposition lui avaient retourné l'estomac. Elle s'appuya contre un mur, se pencha et vomit. Elle repensa à Erwin qui avait dit qu'elle le ferait si elle voyait encore une boîte de conserve.

Après s'être relevée, elle se déplaça jusqu'au milieu de la surface. Il y avait une vue magnifique sur l'académie d'Ooarai et la ville où elle avait son petit appartement. Elle voyait le hangar où était le Panzer IV, tank qu'elle ne conduirait sans doute plus jamais. L'équipe Lotte était anéantie, à présent. L'équipe Hippo était disloquée, ne comptait plus que trois personnes à présent. L'équipe Colvert allait subir elle aussi un éclatement avec le suicide de Sodoko. Qui sait si Pazomi et Gomoyo n'étaient pas mortes elles aussi, si Midoriko ne les avait pas tuées elles aussi pour éviter qu'elles ne parlent ?

Soudain, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière elle. Elle se mit presque à hyperventiler : Sodoko était là, l'arme pointée sur la capitaine.

- Tu n'as plus d'issue, fit-elle.

Miho eut des tremblements jusque dans les os. Elle avait horriblement peur. Des sueurs froides l'envahirent. Elle sentit qu'elle avait les jambes flageolantes, terrorisée.

Sodoko avançait en menaçant la capitaine de son revolver. Miho reculait, toujours en tremblant. Elle reculait tellement qu'elle finit par percuter le garde-fou.  
Midoriko se rapprocha de nouveau. La Nishizumi se plaqua contre le muret, terrifiée.

La petite aux cheveux noirs sembla ranger son pistolet. Miho se crut tirée d'affaire.  
Cependant, ce n'était pas le cas. Sodoko la prit et la souleva : la capitaine se retrouva accrochée dans le vide. Elle cherchait à remonter, et dans le désespoir, cria :

- Sono-san… s'il te plaît… aide moi !

Midoriko attendit quelques secondes, puis attrapa les mains de Miho. Elle se rapprocha de son visage, un sourire malsain et le regard dérangé, et commença à chuchoter :

_- « Deux petits soldats tentèrent de s'évader… »_

- ARRÊTE ! NON ! AIDE-MOI À REMONTER ! hurla la brune aux yeux bruns en pleurant, prise de panique en sentant sa mort approcher.

_- « …l'un d'eux finit par tomber… »_

- SODOKO, ARRÊTE CA !

_- « n'en resta plus…qu'un. »_

- Oh, je t'en prie…

- Longue vie à la capitaine, finit Sodoko, ignorant les paroles de la brune.

Miho écarquilla les yeux. La petite aux yeux noirs, d'un vigoureux mouvement de bras, poussa la Nishizumi dans le vide, qui se mit à hurler. Elle tombait d'une dizaine de mètres de haut. Elle savait qu'elle ne survivrait pas. Elle se tut et regarda le ciel. Elle ne pouvait plus parler.

_« Mes amies…je suis désolée, je n'ai pas pu l'arrêter…  
Désolée…tout le monde…. Pardon !  
J'arrive, ne vous en faites pas… Attendez-moi, Mako, Hana, Saori, Anzu, Momo, Yuzu, Yukari, Erwin…  
Maho, maman… je vous aime de tout mon cœur. »_

Miho crut voir sa vie défiler devant ses yeux tandis qu'elle continuait sa chute, ses larmes s'échappant de ses yeux, perdant peu à peu connaissance…  
Elle crut également voir Saori se pencher sur elle et lui attraper les mains, avant de plonger dans l'obscurité totale.

Miho Nishizumi s'écrasa, inconsciente, à terre.

Sodoko, satisfaite, se retira.


	11. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10**

**« Un petit soldat se retrouva tout esseulé, dans sa tête une balle fut tirée, n'en resta plus... aucun. »**

_« Dès ma plus tendre enfance, je sus que ma nature était tout un tissu de contradictions._

_Pour commencer, depuis petite, je suis dotée d'une imagination incurablement romanesque._  
_La perspective de jeter une bouteille à la mer contenant un document important ou de tout simplement enterrer celle-ci quelque part où des gens pourraient la déterrer m'enchantait énormément. Cet acte que je voyais dans les romans d'aventure, quand j'étais petite, m'enthousiasme toujours._  
_Et c'est d'ailleurs grâce à mon imagination que j'ai pris la décision de faire ma confession, la mettre dans une bouteille, et soit la livrer aux flots depuis le bateau sur lequel se trouve l'école, soit l'enterrer quelque part à Ooarai. Je verrai quelle option choisir._

_Mais outre mon côté romanesque et ma petite folie intérieure pouvant me pousser à faire des bêtises spécialement quand j'étais petite, j'avais un autre trait de caractère tout à fait contradictoire : un sens aigu de la discipline._  
_C'est pourquoi j'ai rejoint le Comité de Discipline de l'académie d'Ooarai avec Nozomi Konparu, qu'on appelle « Pazomi », et Moyoko Gotou, dite « Gomoyo »._  
_J'ai en moi un certain sadisme. Je prends plaisir à voir souffrir ou à causer la mort. Mais quelque part, je possédais un autre trait, lui aussi contradictoire, à savoir que quand quelqu'un souffrait ou mourrait par ma faute, cela me révulsait. _

_On peut comprendre qu'avec une mentalité comme la mienne, j'aie choisi de présider ce Comité._

_Le secret instinct de ma nature se révéla tout particulièrement quand j'arrivai ici et quand vint le moment que je préside le Comité de Discipline. Voir quelqu'un se faire virer de l'académie ou assister à une commission disciplinaire éveillait en moi un plaisir singulier. Parce que je ne jouissais pas autant de mon poste quand je savais que celui qui passait devant le Conseil était innocent._

_Je me suis toujours montrée scrupuleusement équitable dans mes conclusions._

_Mais pour une fois, je n'avais pas envie de garder la discipline._  
_Je voulais passer à l'acte, et non recadrer tout le monde. J'avais envie de commettre un crime. Au lieu de faire mon travail, je voulais faire le contraire. Ne pas conserver la discipline et les cadres, mais justement mettre un souk monstre dans un groupe de gens. Commettre un meurtre. Et c'est ainsi que j'éprouvai l'idée de commettre un crime théâtral, dépassant les lois de l'imagination, à l'ambiance de roman policier._  
_Il fallait, il fallait que je le fasse._

_Je devais tuer. Et je le voulais._

_Cependant, aussi incongru que cela puisse paraître, j'étais entravée par mon sens aigu de la discipline et de la justice. Je me disais « l'innocent ne doit pas souffrir »._  
_Et j'ai dépassé ce trait qui était le mien, repassant dans mon côté contraire, celui de la Midoriko qui avait envie de tuer, peu importe si sa victime souffrait._

_J'ai, quelque part, recruté mes victimes._

_Miho Nishizumi était la capitaine de l'équipe de Sensha-dou. C'est en partie pour ça que je l'ai choisie. Mais là encore, contradiction : au départ, je voulais seulement tuer ses amies, et j'ai préféré opter pour la solution de l'éliminer après son équipe pour éviter qu'elle ne souffre, cependant, elle allait souffrir du décès des autres. Un tissu de contradictions, encore une fois._

_Ma victime de prédilection était Mako Reizei. Souvent en retard à cause de sa soi-disant basse pression artérielle, je ne la supportais pas. C'était pire quand on devait partir en éclaireur pour repérer les tanks de Pravda. Je savais qu'elle avait une santé fragile et qu'elle avait un sommeil de plomb, et de plus, je la détestais. La meilleure occasion de la tuer était cette petite invitation. Je ne me suis donc pas gênée._

_Saori Takebe me paraissait trop obsédée par sa popularité pour refuser d'aller la première dans ce nouvel internat. Orgueilleuse, elle était parfaitement capable de se laisser berner par une intelligence comme la mienne. Tout ça pour de la popularité et pour sortir avec un garçon. Je tenais là un beau spécimen._

_Hana Isuzu, elle, me paraissait plus prudente, cependant elle ne se méfiait pas toujours au bon moment. Ca me rappelle avoir entendu dire qu'elle avait perdu connaissance pendant le premier match de tanks alors qu'elle avait la tête dehors, parce qu'une secousse lui avait percuté l'arrière du crâne. Preuve de sa sottise. Je l'ai ajoutée à ma liste déjà par principe, mais il y avait une raison de plus._

_Yukari Akiyama était la véritable définition de lèche-cul selon moi. Elle faisait l'éloge de Miho en l'appelant « Nishizumi-dono » avant qu'elle ne l'appelle par son prénom. Cependant, elle la fréquentait par intérêt, ça se sentait à trois kilomètres. Si elle n'était pas obsédée par les tanks à ce point, jamais elle n'aurait traîné avec Miho. Elle avait également des affinités pour Erwin._

_Tiens, d'ailleurs, Erwin, j'y viens. Riko Matsumoto – cependant, c'est tellement une imbécile dérangée qui idolâtre Rommel qu'elle veut qu'on l'appelle Erwin – était la capitaine de l'équipe Hippo. J'aurais pu inviter Saemonza, Oryou et César, mais je n'en avais pas envie. Les affinités de Riko pour Yukari m'ont poussée à mutiler l'équipe Hippo de sa capitaine. Elles se démmerderont pour retrouver une commandante. Je m'en fiche._

_Anzu Kadotani était manipulatrice et très fainéante. Parfaite pour une soi-disant détente dans le nouvel internat. Elle allait tomber dans mon piège à coup sûr. De plus, je ne pense pas qu'elle ait été suffisamment intelligente pour se poser des questions. Et après, elle a fini en étant la plus suspectée avant moi, jusqu'à ce que je la tue._

_Momo Kawashima, elle, m'inspirait parfaitement. Le fait qu'elle devienne agressive en cas de stress me plaisait tout particulièrement, en particulier pour un crime comme j'allais le commettre. Mais un petit côté tendre et mignon était perceptible sous cette carapace d'agressivité. J'ai donc exploité cette faiblesse._

_Yuzu Koyama était le toutou d'Anzu. Elle cédait à tous ces caprices, cette grosse naïve. Trop gentille, confondant bon et con, il était évident que j'allais tuer des gens de son genre. Ils étaient faciles à appâter, à piéger et donc à éliminer. _

_Il y a environ un mois, j'ai commencé à mijoter mon plan. J'allais me servir du nouvel internat pour commettre mon acte. L'inauguration se ferait le 16 : j'ai donc rédigé les brouillons des lettres demandant de venir ici pour le 16. J'ai bien pris soin de masquer mon identité : et le nom d'OOARAI m'est venu à l'esprit. Orihime Okiku Arai. Voilà quel était mon nom de plume à ce moment là. J'ai soudoyé Pazomi pour l'écriture et Gomoyo pour l'imprimante. Elles ont accepté sans broncher et je les ai payées._  
_Ensuite, j'ai été voler les clés dans le bureau du proviseur pendant une nuit. Il ne s'est rendu compte de rien. Il n'a pas fait fouiller les chambres._  
_Mais si ça s'était fait, j'aurais enterré les clés à un endroit précis afin de pouvoir les retrouver. Je ne suis pas bête. _

_Pour les morts, j'ai tenté de rester le plus près possible de ma comptine. J'ai pris un vieux poème qui traînait dans mon bureau que quelqu'un m'avait écrit. Et ensuite, j'ai acheté dix statuettes de soldats, toutes identiques._  
_Je vais à présent présenter la procédure que j'ai suivie. Mais je ne m'attarderai pas dessus : après tout, j'ai tellement de détails à donner que je ne vais justement pas les donner ici._

_La première victime a en quelque sorte été tirée au sort. C'est tombé sur Mako. Elle aimait les huîtres._  
_Quand je suis allée boire dans la cuisine pour me désaltérer, j'ai profité qu'Hana et Anzu regardent dans un placard ensemble pour laisser le robinet ouvert et placer mon poison dans une huître. L'arsenic est puissant, et il est facile de s'en procurer pour tuer les fourmis. Je n'ai donc eu aucune peine à en trouver._  
_Elles ne se sont aperçues de rien, et même si j'aime les huîtres, j'ai fait croire le contraire, pour ne pas risquer de m'auto-empoisonner. _

_Au moment où je me suis aperçue que Mako convulsait, je me sentais fière d'avoir commis mon meurtre. D'un côté j'avais mal pour elle, mais le côté contradictoire de ma personnalité se révéla à ce moment. Ce fut comme si je ne l'avais jamais connue. Je m'en fichais complètement de sa souffrance. Je prenais même plaisir à la voir vomir cette bile striée de sang. Je voyais qu'elle avait réagi au poison._

_J'ai profité du moment d'agitation pour prendre un petit soldat sur la cheminée et pour le cacher dans ma trappe secrète que j'avais creusée avant que les autres arrivent, pendant le temps où l'internat n'était pas encore ouvert._

_La nuit suivant la mort de Mako Reizei, pendant que toutes dormaient, je me suis faufilée dans la chambre d'Hana Isuzu. Elle ne semblait pas tout à fait endormie, mais complètement épuisée. J'avais sur moi une seringue hypodermique. J'en avais plusieurs, d'ailleurs. Je possédais également du thiopental, du chlorure de potassium et quelques autres substances que je mentionnerai plus tard. Je m'en étais procurée pendant un stage en médecine. J'avais trouvé le KCl en volant quelques ampoules quand mes collègues avaient le dos tourné. J'ai tout préparé, oui._  
_D'abord, je lui ai injecté le thiopental. Puis ensuite, une minute plus tard environ, j'ai terminé le travail en ajoutant mon chlorure. Elle est décédée quasi-immédiatement._

_Le matin suivant, Yuzu a constaté la mort d'Hana. J'étais fière, au fond de moi. Je restais le plus près de ma comptine. Une huître tueuse, un sommeil éternel… Tout collait parfaitement. Je m'aime._

_La troisième victime a été Saori Takebe. Là encore, le principe était simple : l'étouffer avec un coussin. J'en possédais un dans ma trappe. Je l'ai pris, j'ai protégé mes mains et mes bras avec des mouchoirs, puis je me suis introduite dans sa chambre. J'ai plaqué mon précieux instrument sur son visage, j'ai vu qu'elle se débattait. L'asphyxie est venue en environ deux minutes trente. Je voyais qu'elle tentait de se libérer, mais je tenais bien sa tête. Une fois qu'elle avait rendu l'âme, j'ai laissé le coussin dans la chambre et je suis retournée me coucher, en prenant soin de retirer un autre petit soldat et de le cacher. _

_Pour Anzu Kadotani, ça a été je crois une des morts les plus compliquées. J'ai accompli mon acte de jour, et de plus, j'ai pris énormément de risques. Quand elle est allée boire, j'ai été soi-disant aux toilettes. J'ai prévenu les autres que j'avais des problèmes de constipation et que c'était normal si je mettais vingt minutes à déféquer._  
_J'ai enregistré ma voix sur mon téléphone et l'ai mis en mode aléatoire, puis l'ai branché à des enceintes pour faire plus réaliste. Elles discutaient et n'ont rien entendu à cause de la musique. J'ai tout pris : mes bruits de quand je poussais, le son du caca qui tombe dans l'eau, et quelques flatulences au passage. Je suis passée par une porte secrète que j'avais installée là, puis ais rejoint la présidente en marchant à pas de loup. Là, je lui ai fait le coup du lapin, puis l'ai amenée dehors. Avec une barre de fer, je lui ai brisé la nuque, puis le dos, et l'ai placée dans un ingénieux dispositif alors qu'elle était morte. J'avais relié le pot d'échappement à l'intérieur de la voiture par un trou dans le toit. Ainsi, elle sentait le gaz. Et pour finir, je lui ai roulé dessus avec un pneu._

_Ma mise en scène a très bien fonctionné et personne ne s'est rendu compte que je n'étais pas en train de faire caca. J'ai été intelligente et tout collait encore une fois parfaitement. Ah, ego, tu es si admirable !_

_Ensuite, j'ai utilisé mes apprentissages en stage de médecine pour tuer Momo Kawashima. Elle prenait une douche : j'ai discrètement été dans sa salle de bain et ai fermé à clef. Je l'ai surprise dans la cabine, ai dévissé la pomme de douche et ai introduit le flexible dans sa gorge à la manière dont on intube un patient. Par chance, il n'était pas trop gros. Elle a donc péri noyée._

_Pour le meurtre de Yuzu Koyama, j'ai d'abord injecté du thiopental, puis ai planté mon décor. J'ai placé une chaise au milieu de la pièce et l'ai portée dessus. Je l'ai attachée avec des serviettes imbibées d'essence. J'ai tout bougé dans sa chambre pour éviter un incendie. Je ne voulais pas mettre le feu à tout l'internat !_  
_Elle était prête à présent. Ensuite, j'ai mis le feu à tout le dispositif et je me suis enfuie. J'ai récupéré le petit soldat et je suis rentrée dans ma chambre._

_La prochaine victime était Yukari Akiyama. Elle cuisinait pour nous à présent. Mais cela ne m'empêchait pas de vouloir la tuer. Je me suis donc faufilée derrière elle, ai fait du bruit pour attirer l'attention, me suis placée dans un angle mort, ai brandi un rouleau à pâtisserie, et hop ! Exit Yukari !_  
_Ensuite, j'ai saisi un couperet, ai pris soin de le couvrir d'un mouchoir pour brouiller les pistes, et ai dessiné de fines rainures sur son poignet. Juste après, j'ai sectionné l'artère radiale gauche, puis ai sorti un maquereau et l'ai coupé, puis suis repartie en prenant un petit soldat._

_Une fois que j'ai entendu le cri de Riko, j'ai compris que tout avait marché._

_Riko Matsumoto d'ailleurs, - enfin, Erwin - semblait souffrir énormément de la perte de Yukari. Je l'ai entendue pleurer pendant un long moment. J'ai su qu'elle se laisserait sans doute partir à défaut de se suicider. Mais elle a préféré passer la nuit avec Miho._  
_Le matin venu, j'ai mis un petit cocktail de benzodiazépines dans un sachet de thé que j'ai refermé, puis j'ai posé les clés sur la table. Elle ne s'est rendue compte de rien. Elle a bu son thé et est sortie. Là, je savais qu'elle allait tomber en hypothermie à cause des médicaments et du froid. J'ai tout observé depuis ma chambre. Miho a tenté de la réchauffer, mais Erwin est morte, probablement en se laissant partir. _

_J'étais fière de moi. Il n'y avait plus que deux petits soldats sur la table. _

_Miho est rentrée avec Erwin, l'a déposée sur son lit et recouverte d'un drap, puis est allée dans sa chambre. J'ai eu une discussion avec elle jusqu'à sa fuite. Elle est partie directement sur le toit. Je l'ai bernée en beauté. Heureusement que j'avais ouvert la porte de la toiture._  
_Et quand je suis arrivée, je l'ai menacée de mon arme, puis l'ai poussée dans le vide. A présent, j'étais seule._

_Maintenant, à l'heure où j'écris cette confession, le petit soldat restant est à côté de moi. Je suis seule, entourée de cadavres. Je ne serai plus en vie à l'heure où vous lirez cette lettre. Je vais expliquer pourquoi._  
_Après avoir livré cette bouteille aux flots ou l'avoir enterrée dans l'académie, je viendrai allonger Miho sur son lit et prendrai mon revolver._  
_Je dois mourir d'une balle dans la tête. Je vais vous exposer mon procédé. Ma main, protégée par un mouchoir, va presser la détente. Le pistolet étant attaché à la porte par un cordon, il va se détacher sous la pression du choc et tombera à côté. La présence d'un mouchoir au sol ou d'un cordon rendra sans doute l'enquête plus difficile. Et on me retrouvera allongée sur mon lit, le petit soldat à mes côtés, tuée d'une balle dans la tête, conformément à ce qui est écrit._

_Dix cadavres et un mystère impossible à résoudre._

_Cette confession est maintenant terminée. Je vous fais part de mes plus grandes amitiés._

_Midoriko « Sodoko » SONO_


	12. Chapitre additionnel

Il faisait froid en ce mois de février.

Le navire qui abritait l'académie pour filles d'Ooarai était couvert de neige par endroits. Par chance, il y avait une évacuation en cas de fonte.  
Dans le hangar où étaient entreposés les tanks, l'équipe Hippo était à côté du StuG III. Takako Suzuki, dite César, était assise sur le char, Takeko Nogami, surnommée Oryou, à côté d'elle et Kiyomi Sugiyama, alias Saemonza, légèrement en arrière.  
Il y avait à présent une journée qu'Erwin aurait dû revenir. Mais elle n'était pas là. Elle n'avait pas fait son retour.

Ni le Conseil des étudiants, l'équipe Lotte et Sodoko, d'ailleurs. Elles ne semblaient pas revenir. Et cela commençait à inquiéter les autres membres du club d'art du tank. L'équipe Canard avait commencé à se faire du souci, elle aussi, comme Pazomi et Gomoyo.  
- Vous pensez qu'il leur est arrivé quelque chose ? interrogea Oryou.  
- Je n'en sais rien. Et ça me perturbe comme si je venais d'être sonnée par une flèche qui m'atteignait à la tête, répondit Saemonza d'une voix basse inhabituelle.  
- On le saurait, logiquement, si il était arrivé quelque chose, dit César. Cette Orihime Okiku Arai m'inspirait parfaitement confiance.  
Les deux restantes de l'équipe Colvert entrèrent également et allèrent près du B1 bis.  
- Pazomi ! Gomoyo ! appela la fille à l'écharpe rouge.  
Les deux petites se retournèrent.  
- Oui ? répondit celle aux cheveux longs.  
- Vous savez si Erwin et les autres sont rentrées ?  
- Non, et ça commence fortement à nous faire peur, avoua celle aux cheveux courts en s'approchant avec sa camarade. Même si Sodoko m'a donné un double des clés, j'ai un peu peur d'y aller.

Oryou s'allongea sur le StuG, comme épuisée. Saemonza eut soudainement une sorte de déclic et descendit brutalement du tank.  
- Je dois aller voir, ça ne peut plus durer.  
Pazomi écarquilla les yeux, l'air soudain terrifié.  
- Mais... qui sait si elles ne sont pas mortes ?  
- Je n'en ai strictement rien à faire. Il FAUT que j'y aille, répliqua la fille au bandeau.  
- Dans ce cas, nous venons avec toi, fit Oryou en se relevant et en descendant.  
César n'osa pas dire quoi que ce soit. Elle semblait avoir deviné quelque chose d'horrible. Elle préféra se taire. Malgré tout, elle suivit ses compères et l'équipe Colvert.  
Takako se sentit très mal au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, non pas à cause du froid car elle était suffisament couverte, mais c'était quelque chose de viscéral, qui la prenait aux tripes. Pourtant, elle n'osa rien dire à personne.

Saemonza se mit à courir quand elle commença à apercevoir le nouveau bâtiment. Celui-ci, situé à environ vingt minutes à pied du hangar, était encore loin, mais elle s'élança. Plusieurs fois, toutes glissèrent, tombèrent, se relevèrent, le froid brûlait leur gorge, elles ne sentaient pratiquement plus aucune odeur, mais elles ne s'arrêtaient pas beaucoup.  
- Kiyomi, c'est dangereux, arrête ! prévint Gomoyo alors que l'autre continuait à avancer un peu plus loin devant.  
- Mon dieu, Sae, vas doucement, tu ne sais pas sur quoi tu vas tomber ! avertit Oryou en s'appuyant contre un arbre pour espérer récupérer un peu.  
- Vous me rejoignez ! fit la fille au bandeau rouge.  
Pazomi était juste derrière elle, les autres étaient à deux mètres des deux devant, et César continuait à sentir ses intestins se tortiller. Elle avait peur. Très peur, même.  
Oryou, elle, sentait elle aussi l'inquiétude, mais cela la prenait plutôt à la gorge. Elle se sentait oppressée par l'anxiété.

Les deux filles de l'équipe Colvert se retirèrent en arrière. Gomoyo commença :  
- Tu penses que Sodoko a...?  
- Oui, j'en suis sûre, elle a mis son plan à exécution.  
- On doit la dénoncer ou doit-on garder le secret ? s'interrogea la fille aux cheveux longs.  
- Je n'en sais rien. Mais on est impliquées et il ne faudra pas dire qu'elles nous a soudoyées. Même sans avoir commis un crime, il y a complicité maintenant.  
- Tu as raison, Pazomi... Mais porter un tel secret est si lourd...  
- C'est ça ou on se fait soit jeter en prison pour le reste de nos jours, soit on sera pendues.

Quand, exténuées, elles arrivèrent devant l'internat, une chose capta l'oeil de Saemonza. Elle vit dans la neige une trace rouge diffuse et liquide. Du sang. En grande quantité.  
Elle fonça sur la porte qui s'ouvrit sur son poids. César arriva à ce moment là et la mit dehors avant de fermer en prenant la clé dans la main de Pazomi. Saemonza fut alors contrainte d'attendre dehors, tremblante, dans les bras d'Oryou qui elle-même était très inquiète.  
Quand la brune à l'écharpe ressortit, deux enveloppes en main et les yeux pleins de larmes, lâchant d'un coup les clefs, elle regarda Kiyomi droit dans les yeux. Par le regard, elle lui révéla ce qu'elle avait découvert.

Saemonza comprit immédiatement. Ce qu'elle apprit la frappa comme un coup de poing.  
Elle s'effondra en criant. Dans un hurlement de désespoir, elle appela Erwin, poussa un "non" strident, et continua à hurler sa peine hystériquement.  
Pazomi et Gomoyo se regardèrent et fermèrent les yeux, comme brusquement attristées. Ce qu'elles craignaient était bel et bien arrivé.  
César prit son amie dans ses bras, dévastée. Elle ne parvenait pas à pleurer, c'était trop difficile pour elle, bien que sa gorge la serrait à l'étouffer.  
Oryou se recroquevilla sur elle-même et pleura, elle aussi, silencieusement, en allant plus loin.

Peu après, la fille à la saie, les yeux noyés de chagrin, s'assit dans la neige et ouvrit une des enveloppes.  
- Avant de vous lire ce que j'ai trouvé, je vais vous faire part de ces terribles minutes que j'ai passées là... Quand je suis entrée, j'ai senti une odeur terrible. Dans la cuisine, il y avait du sang par terre qui avait séché, un poisson dans la poubelle, et toujours cette odeur qui subsistait. Et c'était pire à l'étage. J'ai pensé à un oiseau ou un rat crevé dans l'internat... mais c'était trois corps qui puaient autant. Et quand je suis allée vers le fond du couloir, j'ai vu... j'ai...vu le corps d'Erwin, je ne pense pas qu'elle ait souffert, elle avait presque l'air de dormir... Et sur le bureau, j'ai trouvé ces deux lettres... Il faudra donner la première à sa famille et la deuxième nous est destinée.  
- Seigneur, fit Saemonza entre deux sanglots.  
- Bon, alors... _« Chères Saemonza, Oryou et César… __  
__C'est la dernière chose que je vous fais parvenir de mon vivant. Je sens ma dernière heure arriver. Je vais pas tarder à clamser.  
Vous savez, comme quand Rommel a été poussé au suicide en 1944. Je ne pense pas mettre fin à mes jours. Pour éviter de me pendre cette nuit, je dormirai avec Miho. Au moins, si je me lève pour aller chercher une corde ou tout autre chose qui me permettrait de me faire du mal, elle le sentira.»_

César s'arrêta pour essuyer ses yeux pleins de larmes. Elle reprit :  
- _« Ces années passées avec vous ont été formidables. Je vous aime tellement. Je ne peux pas m'imaginer vous laisser. Mais je vais bientôt mourir. Soit de froid, soit poussée du toit. C'est ça, selon le poème. Mais un conseil, ne vous apitoyez pas sur ma mort, je veille sur vous de là où je suis.  
Sae, ne te sens pas trop triste et par pitié, ne te fais pas de mal. Je m'attends à ce qu'à l'heure de ma mort, tu en deviennes hystérique, mais je ne veux pas que tu ne veux pas que tu te sentes aussi mal et que tu en viennes à t'infliger de terribles dégâts qui peuvent ne pas être réversibles.  
César, toi, essaie de calmer le jeu si ça part trop loin. Recrute un nouveau commandant pour l'équipe, et surtout n'abandonne jamais tes objectifs. L'Empire romain est une merveilleuse période. Continue de l'étudier, poursuis ta passion. Et en passant, je te donne ma fonction d'opératrice radio et de chef de char.__  
__Oryou, toi, sois suffisamment forte pour surmonter ma perte. Ne te renferme pas plus que tu ne le fais déjà. Je sais que ça va te paraître agressif de ma part, mais ouvre-toi afin de pouvoir te remettre plus facilement. Je sais que c'est dur, mais surtout, comme Saemonza, ne te fais pas de mal.__  
__Mis à part vous, je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Yukari est morte la nuit dernière, je la vois partout où je vais, j'en deviens folle, c'est insupportable, mes yeux ont vu des litres et des litres de flotte, c'est juste intenable, je me sens mourir à petit feu. Et Miho ne va pas tarder à y passer aussi. Si je n'y passe pas avant elle, c'est la prochaine victime.  
Je pleure en écrivant cette ultime lettre, car je sais que je ne vous reverrai plus, ni vous ni ma famille, ni notre StuG III, ni rien, tout s'écroule, c'est la défaite, la capitulation, j'ai été battue par une puissance ennemie : Sodoko… Cela me rappellera toujours cette terrible défaite en Afrique du Nord. __  
__Je m'arrête là, à mon grand regret. Je le répète une fois de plus : je vous aime de tout mon cœur, équipe Hippo, team C, tout ce que vous voulez.  
Soyez fortes,  
_

_Signé : Riko "Erwin" Matsumoto, votre petit renard du désert._

_PS : Ah au fait, les fennecs n'aiment pas le froid, vous savez ? »_

Après avoir terminé de lire, elle éclata en sanglots. Elle ne pouvait plus se retenir plus longtemps. Le papier se froissa sous la pression de ses doigts.  
- Et Sodoko ? interrogea Pazomi.  
- Je n'ai pas été voir. C'était au-dessus de mes forces. Quand j'ai trouvé Erwin, j'ai déjà cru que j'allais en mourir.  
- Il faut que je la voie, murmura Saemonza, les yeux fous et la voix éraillée à force de pleurer.  
- Ca risque de te choquer, prévint Oryou.  
- Je m'en fous. J'y vais quand même.  
- Kiyomi, ressaisis-toi... commença Pazomi.  
- NON !  
La brune au bandeau avant de se relever et de prendre les clés, puis d'ouvrir la porte.  
Oryou la suivit, avec Gomoyo et son acolyte. César les rejoignit également, ne voulant pas rester toute seule dehors.  
L'odeur prit Saemonza à la gorge. Cependant, cela ne l'arrêta pas. Elle monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, toujours des larmes dans les yeux, et se mit à courir dans le couloir. En arrivant en haut, César ouvrit immédiatement la fenêtre et mit la tête dehors. La puanteur lui était insupportable.  
La fille à la queue de cheval, elle, allait plus lentement. Elle se fatiguait relativement vite et la perspective de voir le cadavre d'une amie ne l'enchantait pas du tout.

Pazomi et Gomoyo ouvrirent chaque porte. L'odeur de pourriture venait principalement de la chambre de Mako Reizei, mais Hana Isuzu et Saori Takebe commençaient à sentir. Toutes les autres chambres contenaient des corps. Anzu Kadotani désarticulée et dans une position improbable, Momo Kawashima avec la bouche entrouverte et le lit légèrement humide, Yuzu Koyama couverte de graves brûlures, Yukari Akiyama vidée de son sang, Miho Nishizumi aux os brisés et avec deux enveloppes sur le bureau destinées à sa famille.  
Saemonza arriva dans la chambre où César était entrée. Il n'y avait aucune odeur qui émanait de là : juste une pesanteur dans l'air. Elle ouvrit rapidement les rideaux et tira la couette.

Et là, elle eut la certitude que son amie était morte. Erwin, bien que très froide, semblait endormie, malgré son teint cadavérique et le bout de ses doigts légèrement bleui. Elle avait encore sa casquette et semblait être morte dans cette position.  
Elle recommença à hurler hystériquement et à pleurer. Cette fois, ce fut Oryou qui vint la réconforter. Elle-même versa de nouveau des larmes, car elle ne pouvait pas supporter de voir ses amies dans cet état.

Les deux restantes de l'équipe Colvert entrèrent dans la dernière chambre, dont la porte était ouverte.  
Un revolver à terre, un mouchoir et un cordon.

Et sur le lit, Midoriko Sono, tuée d'une balle dans la tête.


End file.
